Shadows of Better Days
by MaliceNSpice
Summary: Leah Elric has always been comitted to two things; her family and her alchemy. But when Envy comes along will that change? Will she accept the monster who started a war, hurt her brothers, and kills for fun? Will he allow himself to love her? Envy x OC. Slight Roy x OC and slight Greed x OC. My first story!
1. Prologue

Name: Leah Elric

age: 18

family: Hoenheim (father) Trisha (mother) Edward and Alphonse (younger brothers)

alchemist name/ power: The Ice Alchemist. Basically she makes ice weapons and freezes her enemies. She also has a ice sword which she usually uses in combat.

extra powers/abilities: She is good at hand to hand combat and great with her ice sword. But despite her amazing alchemist powers she has psychic powers. They happen ever so often and only last a minute or so.

personality: She is short-tempered like Edward but has a big/forgiving heart like Alphonse. She is very motherly but will get angry is you hurt her family. She is determined and passionate, making sure she stops at nothing to protect and help the ones she loves.

background: She is the first born child of Trisha and Hoenheim Elric. Like her siblings and father she inherited the famous gold eyes but has her mother's dark brown hair. She has sun-kissed skin like her brothers and is 4 inches taller than Edward. She doesn't hate their father for leaving them but is confused and hurt by it. A few years after he left, she noticed her mother was getting sick. However she got an offer to become an alchemist at the age of 12. Her mother pushed her to go for it, not letting Leah know how sick she really was. So during the time she was in training she never knew about Ed and Al performing the human transmutation. When she heard she came back to get them but they had already left. She hasn't seen them in seven years.

friends: Ed, Al, Winry, Greed, Ling, Roy, Riza, Maes Hughes, Izumi, Miles, Olivier Armstrong, and Alex Armstrong.

enemies: Father, all Homunculi (except Greed and partially Envy), and Kimbley.

outfit: jeans, black military boots, a necklace belonging to Trisha, a gray tanktop under a black shirt.

Prologue six years ago~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

''Come on Leah! Al and I wanna show you what we learned!'' a voice broke my thoughts. I looked to my left and smiled seeing my nine year old brother Edward with my eight year old brother Alphonse. ''Ok show me what you got, alchemists,'' I gave them a toothy grin, loving the smiles on their faces when I called them that. They both clapped their hands, slamming them onto the ground. A few sparks later and two small metal dolls came out. ''Wow! You guys have been practicing for mom again huh?'' I smiled. ''Yep, do you think she'll like them?'' Al asked. ''Of course, now let's go show them to her,'' I said dashing off. ''No fair Leah!'' Ed pouted as he and Al ran after me. ''Hurry up pipsqueak!'' I laughed teasingly. In a flash he caught up and tackled me through the front door and we land with an 'oof'.

''Will you two ever settle down?'' a soft voice made all three of us look up We all smiled and ran to our mom. Even when she was sick, she was beautiful. ''Leah those nice military officers came by while you were gone. They wanted to know if you've finally accepted their offer,'' my mom said. ''Mom, I've told you I don't need to be an alchemist, I've got you and those two monkeys over there,'' I smirked at my brothers. She smiled. ''Leah, you have so much to offer the world. I wish you would accept the offer,'' she said, her smile never wavering.

''But mom, what about-,''

''You were meant to do great things, that was the one thing your father always told me about you,'' my mother interrupted.

My eyes widened. She hadn't mentioned dad since he left us, and that was a good three years ago. I then nodded. ''Alright, I'll go. But promise that you three will be waiting for me when I get back,'' I smiled. Ed and Al cheered, hugging me. My mother just smiled, her green eyes glossy with tears of joy.

~*~*~*~*~*~Present time~*~*~*~*~

That was six years ago. A time where I had my family and I laughed all the time. Needless to say, things have changed since then. In the past six years I have become a State Alchemist, the Ice Alchemist to be exact. I have spent the last couple of years training with General Armstrong in Briggs to practice my alchemy. Ever since I had heard of my mother's passing I have been looking for my brothers. And since I've finally come back from Briggs, I get to see them again. I waited patiently in Roy's office.

''Nervous?'' he asked with a smile.

''Anxious,'' I smiled.

Roy and I were always close, and yes there were some romantic feelings. But we both are too wrapped up in our jobs to flirt. Although he won't give up his dream of making all female officers wear mini skirts. ''Well I can tell you this, Alphonse hasn't changed. He's still the good, kind kid you told me about,'' he grinned. I smiled. ''And Ed?'' I smirked. He did a sweat drop. ''Well he's still the hot-headed, short-tempered midget you knew,'' he sighed. ''Who the hell are you calling short?'' a loud voice came, making me jump 20 feet in the air. My eyes widened. I knew about them performing the transmutation, but nobody told me the price they paid. I had left two boys six years ago. Now a suit of armor and a teenager with a metal arm and leg took their place. ''Y-You,'' Edward stuttered with wide eyes. Roy stood up. ''Meet the infamous Shadow Alchemist, Leah Elric, your sister,'' Mustang said. My name is Leah Elric, and I am the Shadow Alchemist.


	2. Reunions and Promises

**I'm sorry for the misunderstanding about the info from the prologue. Leah is the Shadow Alchemist but my original idea was for her to be the Ice Alchemist but I forgot to delete the parts mentioning that. She is the Shadow Alchemist. Her powers involve using shadows to take down her enemies, hide in darkness, controlling her enemies by using their shadows in extreme cases, and she has a shadow sword. Once again I'm sorry about the confusion, here's chapter one, I hope you enjoy. **

''Ed? A-Al?'' a whisper left my mouth as my eyes tried holding back the flow of tears. Edward now had a metal leg and arm, his face hard with the horrors he had seen since I had left them. Alphonse had no body, only a cold, hard suit of armor to call a body. Both of them stood in the doorway of Roy's office in absolute shock. Finally I couldn't handle it anymore and slowly stood, only to run and tackle them into a hug.

''I'm so sorry, I should have never left,'' I kept repeating between sobs.

''Leah, your really Leah,'' Edward allowed a few tears to flow, trying his best not to cry in front of Mustang.

Alphonse on the other hand had no problem of crying. Even though he could not shed tears I head him sniffle and sob. Seven years of pain, sorrow, regrets, and worry all came out between us three. I finally composed myself well enough to pull back slightly so I can look at their faces.

''I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to get your bodies back,'' I whimpered, trying not to cry all over again.

Ed's eyes softened as he continued to hug me, as if I would somehow vanish from them again. ''You idiot, we never stopped looking for you,'' he sniffled. A small smile came to my face. ''And I never stopped looking for you guys either, I guess we just really suck at being detectives,'' I joked. I turned to Al, my hand cupping the side of his face. ''I promise I will never leave you guys again,'' I swore. His eyes flickered, showing me that he was crying but he nodded, continuing to hug me.

''Your sister looked all over Amestris for you two. There were times she wouldn't even sleep. But luckily I was there to comfort her,'' Mustang grinned, lightening the mood.

SMACK! Ed's little squirrel hand collided with the back or Roy's head. Al and I were shocked he could even reach that high. ''Idiot! That's my sister your talking about!'' he growled. ''This is what you deal with everyday?'' I whispered to Al. He nodded. ''This is his 'good' behavior,'' he whispered back. ''What did you say?'' Ed barked at us. ''Nothing!'' we both chirped, grins on our faces. Ed rolled his eyes but smirked. ''So you're the famous Shadow Alchemist eh?'' he teased. I rolled my eyes. ''Yep, that's me. Glad to hear you've heard of me,'' I smirked cockily. ''How could we not? Everyone knows who you are,'' Ed took a seat on the couch. ''Oh? And what about you two? All I've been hearing is 'Fullmetal this' or 'they did this' gosh you guys are practically celebrities here,'' I praised.

Before either of them could respond the door flew open. My eyes widened and a huge grin covered my face. ''Ok Roy where is she? Where's my favorite babysitter?'' the intruder beamed. Roy did an anime fall and pointed at me. ''Maes!'' I tackled my friend into a hug. You see a few years back, he had been looking for a sitter for his adorable daughter. Due to me being the only one patient enough to put up with his endless speeches about how cute Elysia was, I was perfect for the job.

''How have you been? Did you get the pictures I sent you of Elysia? Oh isn't my little angel adorable? Hey did you see Ed and Al? Oh there they are! Hi! I have

so much to tell you-,''

''God Hughes! Let her answer before you run out of air and pass out!'' Roy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I smiled, hugging the energetic man. ''It's good to see you to Maes,'' was all I said. Suddenly a blonde head poked into the room. ''Um Mr. Hughes are we going to see your daughter now?'' an all too familiar voice asked. I snapped my head in the direction of the voice. ''Winry?" I gasped. Her dark blue eyes widened. She stood there for a moment or so until out of nowhere she ran into my arms, crying. ''Leah you idiot! Do you have any idea how much I missed you?'' she cried. I smiled softly, returning her hug.

''I know, I'm so sorry,'' I replied softly, hugging her as she continued to cry,

''She heard about us coming to meet you, and since I needed to repair my auto mail she hopped on the first train over here,'' Edward grinned.

''Repair? Why what happened?'' I blinked curiously.

The room got very quiet when I asked that. Finally Al broke the silence. ''Brother had a malfunction when he was fighting the Homunculus Envy,'' he said. I tensed. I had heard about these Homunculus, but other than knowing they are artificial humans, I knew nothing of them. ''Did they hurt you Ed?'' my eyes hardened. He looked away in embarrassment. ''Then that's all I need to know in order to kick their asses,'' I growled. ''Same old Leah,'' Roy sighed with a smile. The room once again got quiet.

''So. . .does anyone want to see a picture o Elysia with her teddy bear?''

''NO!''

''Aw. . .,''

~*~*~*~*~*~somewhere else, third person point of view~*~*~*~*~

''So I heard the Shadow Alchemist is back,'' a female voice smirked in the darkness.

''Oh really? And why should I care Lust, is he a good opponent?" a male voice retorted with a smirk.

The one called Lust stepped into the light with smirk. ''Well Envy, yes _she _is a worthy opponent. But that's not the reason I mention her,'' she flipped her long wavy hair out of her face. The one called Envy raised a row in confusion. ''Then what's so special about her?'' he asked.

''She's Edward and Alphonse Elric's older sister,'' she smirked deviously.

This captured Envy's interest. A dark smirk graced his features. His violet eyes lit up at the mention of Edward Elric. He had a serious grudge with the Fullmetal Pipsqueak. ''Well, looks like I have a new toy to look after,'' he chuckled. Beside Lust stood a chubby, bald figure.

''Lust can I eat her? Huh? Can I eat the Shadow Alchemist?'' he begged.

''No Gluttony, she can kill you first of all and besides I don't think Envy would appreciate you eating his toy,'' Lust smirked at the sadistic Homunculus.

Envy smirked and nodded. ''I have plans for the Shadow Alchemist, when I'm through with her, she's going to wish she had never been born. And as a bonus, it'll absolutely kill the fullmetal runt to see his sister at the mercy of his enemy,'' Envy laughed. He walked out of their hideout, beginning the search for the Shadow Alchemist.


	3. Lurking in the Dark and Suspicions

I sighed as I stood at the train station. After a few days of catching up with each other, Ed and Al were off to research and investigate a couple of things in Dublith apparently. The time slipped through our hands. One minute we were laughing and teasing each other in my apartment and now here I am, seeing them off as they gone on their adventures. ''Make sure to call me when you get there and say hello to Izumi and Sig for me,'' I said to Alphonse outside the train. About a year after I had left I trained with Izumi Curtis. Apparently she taught Ed and Al as well. Izumi, in all honesty, was like a second mother to me and I was the daughter she unfortunately never had. Al nodded and smiled holding my hand through the train window. I turned to Edward, who was looking away. I knew he was sad that we only had a just a few days together. ''And Ed, take care of yourself and Alphonse,'' I said, making him look at me.

''Same to you, try and stay alive until we get back Leah,'' Ed nodded with a smirk.

A tall figure stood by my side protectively. I looked up and smiled at Roy. He nodded my brothers off in his usual serious demeanor. ''I won't let anything hurt her Fullmetal,'' he winked flirtatiously at me. Ed growled, narrowing his golden hues. ''Hey Mustang hands off my sister, pervert!'' he shook his fist out the window. I laughed at his brotherly protectiveness. Oh god, I can't imagine their reaction if they ever saw Roy seriously flirt with me. Especially when it involves miniskirts.

''Oh and Ed I expect some nieces and nephews sometime soon,'' I nodded over to Winry who was sleeping next to Ed.

His face went from its usual color to one that rivaled the redness of a tomato. ''S-Shut up Leah! And I don't expect any nieces or nephews from you anytime soon!'' he pointed at Roy who simply shrugged and smirked in response. ''Who knows Fullmetal?'' he wrapped an arm around my waist, teasingly waving Ed and Al goodbye.

''HEY!'' they both protested as the train whistled, letting us know our parting moment was near.

''Stay safe, or I'll freaking crawl to Dublith to bring you home!'' I threatened, making them both smile. As the train began moving I waved goodbye to them, both of them returning my waves. ''Bye! I love you!'' I called. A sad smile graced my lips as my dark brown hair covered my eyes. A few tears streamed down my cheeks. Roy put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. ''Hey Leah, don't be sad they'll come back soon,'' he said gently. I looked at him, smiling softly as more tears cascade down my face.

''I'm not sad, I'm crying because I'm so happy. Now that I know they're ok and well, that's all I needed to know. I just needed to see for myself that they were ok and alive,'' I sniffled.

Roy smiled softly and nodded, hugging me. ''Let's head back to Central,'' he said. I nodded, following him. ''You know your brother had the right idea about nieces and nephews,'' Roy said after a couple of minutes of silence. My amber eyes twitched when I felt his arm wrap itself around my waist and suddenly go a bit lower than necessary. I sighed, snapping my fingers. A couple of shadows grabbed Roy's arm gently and removed it from my waist, making him pout like a child. ''Don't make me get Riza to shoot you,'' I threatened jokingly. He laughed. ''She probably would to,'' he agreed. ''Can you blame her? You make her do all of your paperwork!'' I laughed. We continued laughing and talking all the way back to Central.

As I walked to my desk I stopped when I noticed Hughes packing a few things up. ''It's a little early for spring cleaning don't you think?'' I smiled. He smiled and stopped, turning to face me. ''I'm just packing a few things up, I'm going away for a while,'' he admitted making my jaw drop. ''Why?'' I asked in shock. ''To be perfectly honest, something is not right here Leah. And I have a feeling that the military is hiding something,'' he said seriously. My face became serious. ''Yeah, I've been noticing it to. Does Mustang know you're leaving?'' I asked, leaning against the doorframe. He nodded. ''Yeah he knows, and he thinks someone around here is planning something big,'' he said. ''God, maybe I should've stayed at Briggs,'' I sighed frustrated. He smiled when he saw my sad face. ''Don't worry Leah I'll be back as soon as I'm done researching a few things. Until then watch out for Elysia and Gracia for me,'' he hugged me. I smiled and nodded. ''Of course,'' I said as I walked out. 'So it's not just me. Roy and Maes have noticed things have gotten weird to,' I thought as I continued my walk. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice myself run into someone. ''Oh my gosh I am so sorry!'' I looked up and widened my eyes and felt my mouth drop.

''It's quite alright Ms. Elric,'' Fuhrer Bradley smiled.

I felt my muscles tense but faked a smile. ''Hello sir, I apologize for bumping into you,'' I bowed my head a bit in respect. I didn't trust Fuhrer Bradley, not in least. There was just something about the aura he gave off, it made me uneasy. ''It's all right Shadow Alchemist, but are you all right? You seem uneasy,'' he asked. I stared at him, well at his eye patch to be exact. What is he hiding? ''I can honestly say I'm perfectly fine sir,'' I smiled. He nodded, dismissing me. As he walked past me I looked at him from the corner of my eye. 'Something isn't right about him, I can sense it,' I growled mentally. ''Leah?'' a voice snapped me out of my deep thoughts. I looked and smiled, seeing Riza standing there. ''You ok? Colonel didn't try promoting the miniskirt idea again did he?'' she sweat dropped. ''No, I was just thinking, don't worry I'm fine,'' I laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~Later at Night~*~*~*~*~*~*

I let out a small yawn as I closed the door to my apartment, locking it. ''Damn paper work, you suck,'' I muttered. I was too busy yanking off my military uniform I didn't notice the window was open or the pair of violet eyes watching me in the dark. I glanced at the couch and sighed, missing my brothers. 'I just hope Izumi doesn't kill them,' I thought, smirking to myself. I walked to my decently-sized bathroom. As I splashed the nice, cold water on my face I looked up at the only picture I had of my family. It was taken a long time ago. Ed was barely four years old and Alphonse barely three. My mother was healthy at the time and my father was still with us. My father held Edward and my mother held Al. The arms that didn't hold them were grasping my hands. My face was full of innocence and happiness. My long brown hair was shorter than it was now, and slightly wavy. My eyes watered when I looked at my father and mother. I hesitantly reached up to touch the picture. My slim fingers lightly touched the frame before I pulled back and sighed shakily.

''Why'd you all have to go?'' I muttered, trying my best not to cry.

'''Aw, poor little alchemist. All alone and defenseless,'' a cold, cruel voice made me jump.

I looked around the apartment to find where the intruder was lurking. ''Who are you?'' I growled. Even though I refused to show it, I was terrified. How could I find something in darkness, and did I really want to find them? ''Who am I? I am so glad you asked Leah,'' the voice chuckled, this time closer to me. My hand felt along the wall to find the light switch. When I finally felt it and flipped on the switch I gasped. There, barely two feet away from me was a man. He looked around the same age as me, with long dark green hair and violet eyes. He wore a tight shirt that exposed his abs and a skort? He chuckled lowly. ''Aw are you afraid of me doll face?'' he teased. I cringed but my eyes flickered to the man's shadow. ''Why the hell would I be afraid of you? And what are you? And why the hell are you in my apartment? And why are you wearing a skirt?'' I growled, annoyed. His eye twitched. ''It's not a skirt damn it! And-,'' in a flash he pinned me to the wall.

''The names Envy,'' he grinned deviously.

My eyes widened when I remembered Al's words. _'Brother had a malfunction when he was fighting with the Homunculus Envy.' _ ''Y-You're one of them,'' I gasped in realization. He smirked. ''Beauty and brains. You're fun already my little toy,'' he said. I fought back a shiver when I felt his hot breath against my neck. ''And you're the one who hurt my brother,'' I growled in anger. ''Bingo, not that it was much of a challenge. The Fullmetal Pipsqueak isn't exactly much of a challenge,'' he laughed. My amber eyes hardened and I clenched my fists. No one, and I mean no one insults my family. I looked at his shadow once again and snapped my fingers. In an instant Envy was thrown off of me, across the room. As he jumped to his feet and dashed to me my arm transformed into a sword, surrounded by black smoke. The second he was about the grab my neck, the blade was pressed against his. He froze in utter shock. He then grinned. ''So you're not another pathetic human. You're feisty, good I love a challenge,'' he smirked.

I clenched my jaw. ''You were stupid to think otherwise, and even more stupid to insult my family,'' I spoke calmly, my eyes never leaving his. He stepped away, but I kept my sword drawn just in case. He circled me, like a vulture. I carefully watched him in confusion. ''You're strong, I'll give you that. But just how strong are you doll face?'' he smirked, a spark in those beautiful purple eyes of his. Wait beautiful? No, bad Leah! He's the enemy! ''Why- oof!'' I huffed when he tripped me, making me fall on my butt on the hardwood floor. I crawled back, trying to get as far away from Envy as I could. I grunted when my back collided with the mint green wall. He laughed, slowly approaching me. When he did, he kneeled down to my level. ''I've got go but it was a pleasure meeting you doll face, who knows what kind of fun you'll have for me next time,'' he said, that damn cocky smirk of his never leaving his face. My eyes widened. ''Next time?!'' I shrieked. He laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. Who knows? To him it probably was.

''See ya later doll face,'' he leaned in close to me. Too close for my liking.

Before I could protest he slammed his lips onto mine in a bruising kiss. ''Mmf!'' I yelled, only for Envy to muffle my screams. And even while I'm flailing my arms around like some deranged bird, that damn cocky smile of his never left his face. Just when I was getting light headed he broke away from me, standing up. ''Not bad doll face, but they'll be plenty of opportunities to make you a pro,'' he chuckled, walking away. As I slowly got up, still slightly panting from his kiss, he turned back to face me. ''Sweet dreams my Shadow Alchemist,'' he chuckled before disappearing out my window. I just stared at the window, in shock and confusion. I then got an anime angry mark.

''He never answered why he was in here!'' I yelled to myself.

My eyes bugged out of my head and I swear my face turned 40 shades of red. And why did I blush so hard you ask? Well-

''THAT PERVERT UN-HOOKED MY BRA!''

**~*~*~*~*~Special OVA #1- Roy tries Getting Leah in a Miniskirt ~*~*~*~*~*~***

''You wanted to see me Colonel?'' I asked walking into his office. Behind him I saw Hawkeye shaking her head 'no' as if I walked into a house of horrors. I quirked a brow but turned my attention to Roy who sat at his desk with a serious expression on his face. ''Yes Leah I have come up with a very important plan that involves you,'' he spoke, and I listened carefully.

''Well what is it sir?'' I asked.

He stood, a hand behind his back, holding something. I held out my hands, expecting it to be a gun or communication device. I did an anime fall when I found out it was a miniskirt.

''Um sir this is a miniskirt,'' I did an anime sweat drop.

''Yes, yes it is,'' he replied, still looking serious.

''And you want me to do what with this?'' I blinked slowly.

''Wear it of course,'' he said.

Riza smacked her forehead in both pity and amazement.

''And why would I wear this?'' I waved the light material in front of his face.

''You see Leah I have a dream,'' Roy began.

''Here we go again,'' Riza and Hughes rolled their eyes.

''A dream where all female officers will wear tiny miniskirts!'' he exclaimed seriously, fist in the air.

Maes, Riza, and I anime fell together as Havoc saluted Roy. ''In the name of justice wear this miniskirt Leah!'' Mustang pointed to the clothing in my hand. I looked at it and smirked. ''Well if it's in the name of justice then why don't you wear it Colonel?" I grinned. Roy gulped. ''Come on Mustang you're always preaching about justice, so go on!'' I tossed the clothing in his face and sat down, satisfied.

A few minutes later Fuery and Breda walked into my office looking green, ''What's wrong guys?'' I blinked. ''Can you explain why Colonel Mustang is wearing a miniskirt?'' Breda looked like he was going to puke. Havoc then entered my office with a disturbed expression.

''You've ruined miniskirts for me for the rest of my life!" he declared dramatically.

I rolled my eyes. ''So why is Colonel Mustang wearing a miniskirt?'' Fuery asked. I turned to him and answered in a serious tone:

''Because Colonel Mustang looks dead sexy in a miniskirt.


	4. Death of a Loved One and Immortal

My phone rang around 5:30 in the morning, waking me up. ''It's probably Ed and Al,'' I yawned, reaching around for the phone. I sat up from my dark purple comforter and picked up the phone. ''Hello?'' I asked, rubbing my tired eyes from sleep. ''L-Leah are you ok?'' my eyes widened when I heard Roy's frantic voice. ''Yes Roy, why what's wrong?'' I asked urgently. The phone went silent for a few seconds. ''It's Hughes, Leah he's dead,'' Roy's voice cracked. My eyes snapped open and my mouth fell. The shock felt as though a knife pierced my heart. I could feel my grip on the phone loosen. I probably would've dropped the phone if I hadn't heard Roy call out my name in worry. ''W-What?'' I whispered, hoping it was some sick joke. ''Someone shot him Leah, he's gone,'' Roy said. ''N-No,'' I whimpered. ''Leah don't move I'll be over at your place in a minute,'' he said. I just dropped the phone.

'How could he be dead? I just saw him today,' I thought as I cradled myself.

I slowly and shakily got out of bed and decided to wait for Roy on the couch. Before I could sit on the couch I looked at the picture hanging by my book shelf. It was Maes, Gracia, Elysia, and I celebrating Elysia's first birthday. Maes had cake all over his face due to me smacking some on him. Gracia, Elysia, and I were laughing hysterically when Roy snapped a quick photo of it. My eyes watered and that's when I began to cry hysterically. ''Why? Why'd you have to go and die Hughes?'' I sobbed. A minute or so later a knock interrupted me. ''Leah, it's me,'' Roy's panicked voice called. I stood and opened the door for him. Like mine, Roy's eyes were red. I didn't bother greeting him, I just buried my face into his chest and began crying. He walked us both over to the couch and wrapped his arms around me.

''It's n-not fair Roy! Why? Why did this happen?'' I sobbed, my chestnut-colored hair falling in my eyes.

''I don't know Leah,'' was all he said as he hugged me tighter.

After half an hour I finally calmed down well enough. My clock said it was 6:15. ''What about Elysia and Gracia?'' I sniffled. I didn't cry anymore, I was too numb. ''I'm on my way to go tell them, the funeral will be later today,'' Roy said in a monotone voice. He stared at the floor, his face both sad and tired. I held his hand to comfort him. ''I'll go with you,'' I said. He nodded. Roy drove to their house and Elysia and Mrs. Hughes were already up. ''Lee-Lee!'' Elysia giggled, running happily to me. Gracia on the other hand looked at Roy and I with worry and panic. Roy nodded to me and I picked up Elysia. ''Hey baby girl! Want to go play with your toys?'' I faked a smile to distract her from the depressing atmosphere. ''Ya! Daddy bought me a new teddy bear yesterday!'' she giggled happily. That alone broke my heart but I gulped down my sobs and continued smiling, hurrying her to her room. ''How cool! What's his name?'' I asked as she handed me the golden brown bear with black button eyes. ''Brownie! Cause he likes brownies! Just like daddy!'' she smiled. my hands clenched for a split second before I nodded with a sad smile. Suddenly I heard Gracia sob and knew Roy had told her. ''What's wrong with mommy?'' Elysia asked, worry evident in her cute emerald eyes. ''Nothing sweetheart, she just lost something,'' I didn't dare tell her what they both had lost. What we all lost. Elysia looked questioning at me when Roy came in the doorway. ''Leah, Gracia wants to see you,'' his eyes looked glossy and I nodded. I hugged him before walking to Gracia.

The poor woman sat on the yellow couch, crying with her hands full of tissues. I wrapped my arms around her. ''I am so sorry Gracia, I should have been there,'' I whispered sadly. ''This isn't your fault dear, and I know he wouldn't want you blaming yourself either,'' she cried softly, making sure not to alert Elysia. I clenched my teeth to prevent my own sobs. ''He loved you, you know. You were like a second daughter to our family. The way he would always take pictures of you and Elysia, it made him happy,'' she smiled sadly. I whimpered and nodded, wiping away a few stray tears. ''You guys are like a second family to me, and my brothers to. I can never thank you or him enough for what you've done,'' I said shakily. She got up and went to open a drawer. She grabbed something and placed it in my hands. I looked and gasped. It was Maes' medal he had received when joining the military. The gold pendant was so shiny I could see my reflection so clearly. ''I know he would want you to have it,'' she cried, offering a smile. I cried as I hugged her. And we both cried until Roy came and got me, both of us leaving to get ready for the funeral.

My military jacket was buttoned over my knee-length black dress. I had black heels on and my mother's necklace the shape of a heart. On my jacket was Maes' military medal. I stood between Roy and Gracia, my eyes and face dead and drained from emotion.

''Mommy why are they putting dirt on daddy?'' Elysia's voice whimpered.

''They're burying him sweet heart,'' Gracia said sadly.

''But if daddy gets buried he won't be able to do all his work,'' Elysia said sadly.

I clenched Roy's hand as a tear rolled down my pale cheek.

''Daddy said he has a bunch of work he needs to do! No stop it, stop putting dirt on him! Daddy!'' Elysia reached for the casket as Gracia held her, both of them crying.

I looked to see Roy crying as well. I let out a breathy sigh and tried to hold it all in. I looked at the sky, trying to ignore the sounds of Elysia's sobs and the sound of shovels tossing the dirt onto Maes' casket. When the funeral was over I stared at the grave, sadly. ''You truly the only father figure I've ever really had Maes,'' I began. ''You took me, and my brothers, in when we had nowhere to go. You've blessed me by welcoming me into your family. I promised you I would take care of Gracia and your little girl and you know me,'' I paused, putting a white rose on his grave. I saluted my friend and father figure before walking away.

''I never break my promises,'' I whispered as the evening sky was painted into purple, pink, and orange hues.

I sat, still in my black dress on my bed, staring at the wall. I blinked my golden orbs, which were still red from my tears. ''Why Maes? Can't you give me a sign you're listening to me?'' I sighed, clutching his medal in my right hand.

_''Well duh. I'm always listening Leah,'' _a familiar voice made me jump.

I sat up only to gasp. ''Hughes?!" I yelled.

_''Humph I know I'm a ghost but honestly I haven't changed that much have I?'' _he grinned.

I blinked my wide eyes at his ghostly figure. He was visible but slightly transparent, with a blue glowing tint surrounding him. Other than that he looked exactly the same. ''What the hell? Is this some kind of joke?!" I screamed, making the apparition cringe.

_''Don't scream Leah, just cause I'm dead doesn't mean I can't hear. And no, I'm really here, we all are,'' _ he grinned happily.

I quirked a brow. ''All of you?'' I questioned before a golden light captured my interest. I gasped loudly when I saw who the golden apparition was.

''M-Mom?'' I said, barely audible. Her appearance was that of when she was healthy, her hair in its usual loose braid and her wearing the same purple dress. She too was transparent but instead of a blue glow, she was golden.

_''Hello, my little Leah,'' _her voice held the same soft and loving tone she had when she was alive, making me freeze.

''How can I see you guys?'' I whispered. ''Am I insane?'' I panicked.

_''No dear, this is simply another gift of your shadow alchemy,'' _my mother explained.

''Then why couldn't I see you all before?'' I asked, very much confused,

_''You didn't try hard enough,'' _two new voices broke my thoughts. I looked to see Winry's parents standing there, giving off a purple glow.

''And this is real, you're all here with me?'' I asked.

_''Yes Leah, we all are,'' _Maes smiled, suddenly the room held all of the Ishvalans and people whose lives were lost in the war, making me look around wide-eyed.

''What am I supposed to do? Why are you all here?'' I asked in both shock and slight fear.

_''Something bad will happen to this country, something much worse than anything that has ever happened before,'' _said an Ishvalan man with stern, yet soft eyes.

_''We can not physically make a difference, but you can,'' _a small Ishvalan girl said shyly.

_''We will aide you throughout your journey to set right what has been done wrong,'' _my mother said softly.

_''We no longer have bodies to return to, so we ask you this, will you let us help you Leah?'' _Maes asked. I looked in his eyes, seeing nothing but warmth and love in them.

I nodded, my face serious. ''Yes, if you are willing to help me set things right, who am I to say no?'' I agreed with a smile. All of the spirits' lights brightened until one huge white light took over my vision. Suddenly they all rushed into me, knocking me back slightly. Suddenly my arm transformed into my shadow sword. Only then did I notice the difference within me. ''N-No please tell me you guys didn't,'' I whispered. _''We did Leah, you're heart is now a Philosopher's stone,'' _Hughes' voice said within me. I let out a gasp. I looked at my hand, gently poking it with my sword. A small cut appeared for a second before a red spark appeared, repairing the small cut. It was then and there did I realize the one thing that would change my life, and the fate of everyone in this country:

I was immortal now.

**~*~*~*~*~*~ Special OVA #2 Stuck on an Island with Envy~*~*~*~*~***

Oh he really did it now. One minute I'm getting a nice tan at the beach with Envy (who was disguised at the time) and now here I am stuck with the sadistic Homunculus. How you ask? Well it began when the green-haired menace suggested we steal a cruise ship. And here we are now.

''Well this is just great!'' I growled, plopping on a rock under some shady trees.

''Don't blame me! You're the one who wanted to go to the beach in the first place!'' Envy snapped, leaning against a palm tree.

''Pfft you probably planned this! You just wanted a family reunion huh?!'' I pointed to all of the palm trees surrounding us.

Envy's eyes narrowed. ''Shut up Shadow Puppet!'' he retorted.

''Make me, giant lizard in disguise!'' I replied.

''At least I am not afraid of freaking spiders!'' he yelled.

My own eyes narrowed before turning to face a tall palm tree. ''How do you do? You must be Envy's mother,'' I said politely. I received no response of course. ''I see where Envy got his social skills from,'' I grinned, only to be hit with a pebble.

''Ow! Oh so that's how you wanna play?'' I asked, throwing a seashell at him.

Apparently hermit crabs like living in shells because a big red claws pinched the violet-eyed man's nose.

''Get it off! Get it off!" Envy's voice was nasally due to the crab pinching his nose hard.

I threw a coconut at it, knocking the crab down but also knocking Envy out as well. I quirked a brow and picked up the furry food hesitantly. I then walked back to the tall palm tree from earlier. ''I'm sorry I used your bra to knock out your son,'' I blushed profoundly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Envy watched as Leah slept on the couch, mumbling something about coconuts and palm trees. He scoffed, continuing to read his book which was titled 'How to Make Yourself Sound More Manly'.

''Tch stupid humans,'' he rolled his eyes, turning the page.


	5. Do You Know Your Enemy?

I sat on my couch, head in hands, contemplating my situation. ''I'm freaking immortal,'' I said, wide-eyed. _''Yes, we've been through this like 50 times already,'' _Hughes side within me. My eyes twitched in mild annoyance. ''Shut up, this isn't exactly how I usually spend my Saturday nights,'' I retorted. _''Ooh do tell Leah,'' _Maes smirked, being a pervert. I growled, sort of regretting my decision to let a bunch of souls help me. 'At least I won't have to worry about dying before seeing Ed and Al again,' I thought somewhat happy. Without realizing it, I curled up on my comfy couch. Slowly, I felt my golden eyes begin closing. 'A nap won't kill me,' I thought, slipping into a quiet slumber. I relaxed as sleep consumed me, the moon's light from my windows hitting my face.

_I opened my eyes with a groan. It was a very dark room, pipes and plugs everywhere. ''Where the hell am I?'' I muttered, slowly getting up. My narrowed eyes snapped open suddenly. There was Ed and Al smiling at me, holding their hands out, as if expecting me to hold them. ''E-Edward? A-Alphonse? Where are we?'' I asked, confused. _

_''Leah,'' another voice called me._

_I turned and let out a gasp when I saw Envy standing on the other side of the room. He, like my brothers, also held out his hand. Behind him were six other figures. And behind all seven of them was a man on a throne. My body stilled when I recognized the man. ''D-Dad?'' I whispered, shock hitting me like a ton of bricks. The man's eyes looked at me with interest. _

_''Not exactly, well not the one you're thinking of. You may call me Father,'' he spoke calmly. _

_Although he had the same voice as my father (from what I could remember) his eyes led me to think otherwise. They made me not want to trust this man. My eyes then settled back on Envy. ''Why am I here Envy?'' I asked. He smiled sadly, looking behind me. I turned and jumped. The room faded from a pitch black room to nothing but white. There was a huge gateway before us, directly behind my brothers. I turned to face Envy and he continued smiling this sad, gut-wrenching smile. _

_''Leah! Save us!'' Al and Ed's voice made me turn back. I let out a yell._

_Thousands of black, scary arms came from the gateway. They gripped my brothers, dragging them into the gate. ''No!'' I ran towards them. More hands came from the gate, pushing me back. ''No! I won't let you take them!'' I screamed, now on my hands and knees, trying to crawl to my screaming brothers. The harder I fought, the more hands came out to keep me away. I could barely touch Ed's hand, our fingertips touching. _

_''Please Leah!'' he begged, tears running down his face._

_I cried out, looking back at Envy for help. He was fading away and for some reason it hurt just as bad as losing my brothers. ''Stop! Come back!'' I pleaded. The last thing I saw was the pitiful look in his violet eyes._

''No!'' I woke up, panting. My brown hair was slightly ruffled from me tossing and turning in my sleep. I felt the tears I shed on my face and wiped them away. I slowed my panicked breathing and sighed.

''Nightmare doll face?'' a husky voice grinned to my left.

''Ahh!'' I screamed, jumping. I looked to see the living palm tree sitting comfortably in my beige cushion chair. ''Well hello to you to,'' he grinned mischievously. ''Why the hell are you in my apartment, again?!'' I growled. ''Sheesh you're just a polite little ball of fun aren't you doll face?'' he scoffed sarcastically. ''Oh yes, I'm a very pleasant person at 3:00 in the morning,'' I retorted sarcastically, making him smirk. He then frowned, sniffing around. ''What the hell are you doing? Are you part dog or something?'' I asked, quirking a brow at him. ''There's a large energy source in here,'' he answered, walking around and sniffing. I looked at him confused before realizing what he was sensing. 'My philosopher stone!' I thought worriedly. I then calmed down a bit, resuming my confused form. ''The lights maybe?'' I offered, acting stupid and clueless. His eyes met mine in a 'are you stupid' look. I simply shrugged. He froze, standing in front of me, his eyes wide. ''I know what it is now,'' he smirked, leaning down eye-to-eye with me. ''I didn't think you'd have the heart to use actual human souls just to benefit you,'' he grinned. My face contorted into a frown at the accusation. ''So how many souls did it take? And what exactly are you using your stone for?'' he asked with a maniac grin. ''I'm immortal and don't you dare think I killed them! I would never, ever kill someone for my own personal gain!'' I stood up, growling at him in his face. He seemed taken back by my outburst but replaced his look of shock to confusion and slight annoyance.

''Then how do you have a philosopher stone? What did all the souls run into you or something?'' he chuckled sarcastically. I remained silent, making his eyes widened. ''Your not serious are ya?'' he blinked. ''Look I know it's crazy but my friend who was shot two nights ago came to me earlier tonight and next thing I know there's a bunch of souls standing before me. They told me they were willing to help me and now my heart is a philosopher stone, made up of their souls,'' I explained. Envy pondered this for a moment or so, falling back to sit on my couch in shock. I watched him before sitting by him, frustrated. It felt like an eternity before he spoke again. ''You said that the souls were willing to help you? Help you with what?'' he looked up at me. I hesitated whether I should answer him or not. He was the enemy, he hurt Edward, how could I possibly trust him? He seemed to notice this because he smirked. ''You don't trust me,'' he said, frowning a bit. ''You haven't given me a reason to trust you,'' I defended, eyes stern and voice soft. He quirked a brow, as if my answer wasn't what he expected. ''And I've given you a reason not to?'' he challenged, smiling playfully. ''More than one actually. You hurt my younger brothers, you are in fact a Homunculus which as far as I've been told is the enemy, and you keep sneaking into my apartment at night like some pervert!'' I huffed, an anime angry mark on my forehead. He laughed at my explanation. ''W-What's so funny?'' I asked, clearly confused. ''You are the best entertainment I could possibly have!'' he pulled me to him, making me blush.

''You're insane!'' I struggled against him, only making Envy laugh even more. Finally he let me go. ''You're smart. A little uptight, but smart. Cute to,'' his laughs reduced to small chuckles. A brighter blush came to my face at the last part. Envy smirked at his accomplishment. ''They want me to save this country,'' I muttered, tired of the awkward silence. ''What?'' Envy's brows furrowed. ''You asked me what the souls wanted to help me with. They told me they wanted to save Amestris,'' I answered softly. Envy's eyes softened, the sadistic twinkle in them vanished. ''Why would you tell me? I thought I was the enemy remember?'' he asked in curiosity. I shrugged. ''I said I heard you were the enemy, I wanted to give you a chance to prove you might not be,'' I said. Envy sat up, taken back by my kind answer. ''You're one crazy chick, Shadow Alchemist,'' he said. I scoffed. ''I have a name, use it,'' I said, annoyed. ''Watch your mouth. As much as I love your sassy remarks, don't get too comfortable telling me off when you feel like it,'' his eyes narrowed. I rolled my eyes. ''And for your information, I am the enemy,'' he added making me look at him. His face seemed angry, but it wasn't directed at me. He seemed to be angry at himself. ''I have done horrible things, things that would make you try to kill me with every fiber of your being. Things that would make what happened to your brothers look like a blessing in comparison. Don't let the appearance fool you, I am your enemy and a monster,'' he spoke so seriously and with a dangerous tone. I faced him fully.

''You are not the only one whose made mistakes Envy. What happened to my brothers would have never happened if I was there to stop them. But I wasn't. I was a selfish bitch who became an alchemist instead of taking care of her brothers. I've seen monsters Envy. I don't know you that well but you've treated me decently so far. You're no monster,'' I said to him, my hands balling up in fists.

He sat on my couch in complete shock. Then his hands also balled into fists. His jaw clenched. Just then his hand wrapped itself around my neck and I was pinned on the couch. Envy looked at me with narrow, angry eyes. His hand was securely around my neck, not choking me but strong enough that if I struggled he would choke me. ''And just how are you so sure I'm not a monster?'' he growled, looking me dead in the eye. I didn't break our gaze, my mouth forming a straight line. ''If you were, I'd be on the ground dead and my philosopher stone would be in your hand,'' I answered evenly. His hand stilled before letting me go. His dark green, almost black, hair covered his eyes. ''I need to go,'' he whispered. Now it was my turn to be shocked. Just as he stood, heading to my window, I gripped his hand and it frankly shocked the hell out of both of us. His head turned, meeting me in the eye. ''What?'' he asked in annoyance. ''Will you come back?'' I asked, making his eyes bug out. ''What?'' he asked in confusion. ''Will you come back?'' I repeated. To be honest I didn't know why I wanted him to come back. I guess he was entertainment for me, just like I was entertainment for him. He scoffed and I felt somewhat idiotic for expecting him of all people to answer my question seriously.

''Yeah,'' he said, making me look back at him.

''Huh?'' I blinked, making him roll his eyes.

''I said I'll come back, god listen would ya?'' he sighed. Despite his annoyed glance I smiled. He saw me smile and I swear, the tiniest smile crossed his lips before the usual smirk replaced it. ''Now doll face I hate to leave you but I've got a job to do,'' he winked. I growled in annoyance before he slammed his lips onto mine. My eyes bugged out as he pulled me to him. 'This guy is freaking insane!' I screamed mentally. I was, however, thankful none of the souls inside me made any perverted comments. Finally, Envy pulled away with a smirk. ''Later, Leah,'' he said my name softly. I blinked before I smirked. ''Hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave,'' I chuckled, surprising the Homunculus. Just as he was about to retort (or make some perverted comment) I shut the window down, locking it. I gave the palm tree a mock wave and kiss before heading back to bed.

**~*~*~*~*~ Special OVA # 4 Anything Envy Can Do, Leah Can Do Better~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(youtube, anything you can do ft, greed nd envy)**

''Damn it Envy, just accept it already!'' I shouted, my eye twitching in extreme annoyance.

''Pfft as if!'' Envy scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

''Anything you can do, I can do better!'' I smirked.

''Hah!'' he laughed.

''I can do anything better than you!'' I smirked.

''No you can't,'' Envy grinned.

''Yes I can,'' I replied.

''No you can't,'' he scoffed.

''Yes I can, yes I can,'' I said defiantly.

''Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later I'm better than you,'' Envy poked my nose teasingly.

''I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge,'' Envy bragged.

''I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow,'' I said, getting out an actual arrow.

''I can live on bread a cheese!'' Envy noted.

''And only on that?'' I faked being impressed.

''yep!" he grinned.

''So can a rat,'' I smirked, making him frown.

''Any note you can reach, I can go higher!'' Envy sang highly.

''No you can't!'' I sang slightly higher.

''Yes I can!'' he sang higher, making me pout.

''Anything you can sing I can sing softer,'' I said sweetly.

''No you can't,'' Envy smiled.

''Yes I can,'' I said lower.

''No you can't,'' Envy nearly whispered.

''Yes I can,'' I won, making him pout.

''I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker!'' Envy boasted.

''I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!'' I went green in the face for a moment.

''I can open any safe!'' Envy smirked, tossing dollars in the air.

''Without being caught?'' I asked, brow raised.

''Yeah,'' he nodded.

''That's what I that you crook!" I flicked his nose, making him yelp.

''I can jump a hurdle,'' Envy pouted.

''I can wear a girdle,'' I posed sexily.

''I can knit a sweater,'' Envy admitted, shocking me.

''I can fill it better,'' I retorted.

''I can do most anything,'' Envy sighed.

''Can you bake a pie?'' I handed him a pie I baked.

''No,'' Envy said sadly.

''Neither can I,'' I sighed, Edward popping out of the pie.

''Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter,'' Envy smirked cockily.

''No you can't,'' I sang.

''Yes I can,'' he grinned.

''No you can't,'' I sang.

''Yes I can!'' Envy won.

''Anything you can do I can do better!'' I wrapped my arms around Envy.

''No you can't,'' Envy teased.

''Yes I can, yes I can!'' I sang.

''Yes you can,'' Envy admitted before kissing me.


	6. All I Want

My thoughts were on Envy and Envy only. Don't ask why because I can honestly say I don't know. I didn't know why I could take my mind off of the sarcastic, sadistic Homunculus. ''Hey,'' a voice made me look up. I smiled when I saw it was Roy. ''Hey, what's up?'' I asked. ''Just making sure you're ok,'' he shrugged. Roy was more quiet and silent since we heard Maes had been murdered. ''I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about,'' my eyes softened when I noticed his sleepless, tired eyes. ''Don't worry about me, I have something to ask you,'' he said, a small smile gracing his face. ''If it's about the miniskirt theory you already know my answer,'' I deadpanned. He chuckled, making me happy that he was starting to show emotion again. ''Do you have any plans for tonight?'' he asked. I sat up in my chair, taken back. 'He wants to take me out on a date?' I thought, clearly surprised. ''I thought you didn't mix business and pleasure?'' I smirked, teasing the flustered colonel. ''I can make a exception when it comes to you,'' he offered with a smile. I smiled at his cute blush. ''Come on Leah, I've been told I'm a nice guy,'' he joked. ''Havoc doesn't count,'' I laughed, making him pout. ''And yes, I would love to go out with you tonight. Pick me up at 6:00,'' I smiled, hiding my blush. ''Sounds good,'' he winked as I walked out of my office to deliver some papers. I stifled a laugh when I heard him cheer as I walked out.

''Leah!'' Riza's voice made me stop. ''Yeah?'' I asked. ''Edward's on the phone with you,'' she smiled. I smiled, thanking her.

''Hello?'' I asked.

''Gosh do you ever answer your phone?'' Ed's annoyed voice barked in my ear.

''Well hello to you to,'' I muttered, irritated.

''Well I just called to make sure you're still alive, Izumi is nearly killing us over here,'' he mumbled.

''Hah, that's teacher. Anyways I'm fine, things have just been hectic around here,'' I didn't mention Hughes's death to him. It wasn't my place.

''Yeah, something is definitely up. Well as long as you're ok it's fine,'' Ed sighed.

''Wait Ed, what do you know about the Homunculi?'' I asked hesitantly.

''Why? Leah what's been happening?'' Ed's voice sounded worried.

''Nothing, it's just part of the research I need to do,'' I lied, not wanting to worry them.

''Well they're artificial humans made by philosopher stones. Apparently there's seven of them, named after the seven deadly sins,'' he began, making me tense.

''Al and I've only met two; Lust and Envy. Lust is a female and she can grow her fingernails into long sword-like weapons,'' Ed described.

''And what about Envy?'' I breathed.

''He's more dangerous. He can shift into different humans to disguise himself. He's sadistic and likes causing others pain,'' he sighed.

''Ok thanks Ed, love you! Tell Al I said hi, gotta go!'' I hung up in a panic.

As I slammed the phone down, I stood, trying to figure things out. 'What is he hiding from me?' I thought.

**Envy's POV**

I sighed, lounging around our little underground hideout. Ever since last night, all of my thoughts have been around the Shadow Alchemist. ''Damn human woman,'' I growled, slamming my hand on the concrete floor. Why was she always in my thoughts? ''What's this, thinking of your human girlfriend?" Lust teased, appearing out of nowhere. ''Shut up, she's just a toy to get information on the Fullmetal Pipsqueak and the tin-can,'' I growled. A weird pang hit me in my chest, making me cringe. ''So you wouldn't care if I slit her throat in her sleep,'' Lust smirked, growing out her nails. I snarled, standing up. ''You will not touch her!'' I snarled, my eyes turning into slits and my claws growing. ''Oh? So you do love her,'' Lust grinned. ''No! But whether she is a toy or not, she is mine. And you know I hate when others play with my toys,'' I seethed. ''Calm down Envy, I wouldn't dare harm her. If she's strong enough to get a Homunculus to love her, then she must be worth keeping around,'' Lust smirked. I glared at her. ''No retort? No arguing? Well it proves you love her,'' Lust chuckled. I didn't bother answering her. ''Oh, do you want to hear something interesting about your little human?'' she asked over her shoulder as she walked out. I grunted, not looking at Lust. ''She has a date with the Flame Alchemist tonight,'' she smirked victoriously. My eyes opened and I approached her. ''What did you just say?'' I growled. ''That Colonel Mustang asked her on a date, she said yes. I heard from my own boy toy, Jean Havoc or something,'' she shrugged. ''Like hell she is!'' I stormed out of the lair, venom in my eyes.

**~*~*~*~*~*~ Leah's POV~*~*~*~*~**

I was currently reading a few books from the library on my bed. It was around 5:40 but I was ready for my date with Roy. ''So you can change forms you little bastard,'' I muttered, reading about Envy. There wasn't a lot of information on the Homunculi but I would read whatever I could to see just what was his plan. I sighed, closing the book. ''Just what are you planning?'' I whispered. _''Stay away,'' _Maes warned within me. I quirked a brow. ''What Hughes?'' I asked. _''Stay away from him, he's bad news,'' _was all he said. I opened my mouth to ask more questions but just then a knock on the door was heard. I got up and answered, smiling in relief when I saw it was Roy. ''Hey,'' I smiled, blushing slightly when I saw how nicely dressed he was. ''Hey, these are for you,'' he handed me a bouquet of red roses. ''Aw they're beautiful, come in I need to find a vase for them,'' I smiled, tugging him in. As soon as I found a pretty glass vase for them, we were off. Surprisingly the womanizer of Central took me out at a fancy restaurant. ''So how have you been Roy? You look tired,'' I asked as we sat down. ''It's been hard, I'm not gonna lie, but I'll make it,'' he smiled sadly. ''It's not your fault, and besides I hate it when I see you so sad and tired,'' I held his hand across the table. He smiled, a light blush across his cheeks.

''Good evening, would you like some drinks?'' a familiar voice made me tense.

I quickly looked up into familiar violet eyes. Envy?! Except it didn't look like Envy. He was disguised as a normal waiter. In fact if it weren't for the eyes and voice, i would never have guessed it was him. But somehow I knew that Envy wanted me to know he was there.

''A bottle of wine please,'' Roy answered, and I swear Envy growled at him.

''You ok Leah?'' Roy asked, worried. ''Huh? Yeah I'm just imagining the look on Ed's face if he ever saw us like this,'' I lied, faking a laugh. He laughed, buying the lie. ''I'd be dead in a heartbeat,'' he chuckled. I smiled. ''See it's nice to see you laugh again,'' I blushed shyly. ''You're amazing Leah, you really are,'' he smiled lovingly. We were leaning closer and closer. Just when our lips were about to touch, a bottle appeared between us. ''Your wine,'' Envy smirked, obviously happy he stopped our kiss. ''Um thanks,'' Roy scratched his head embarrassed. ''Yeah, thanks,'' I growled. Envy bent down, pouring my drink. ''No problem doll face,'' he smirked, making me blush. I kicked his leg with my white high-heel shoes. He stifled a yelp and nodded. ''So, how has it been with our brothers? Did they make it to Dublith alright?'' Roy asked. ''Oh yeah I guess they're staying with a former teacher of ours, I just hope she doesn't kill them before they get back,'' I chuckled. ''You know, fullmetal will probably kill me for saying this but,'' Roy leaned in closely. ''Leah Elric I-,'' ''What can i get you to eat this evening?'' Envy's voice cut Roy off. ''Sorry about that,'' Roy's face turned red. ''No problem, I completely understand how you feel,'' Envy smirked, secretly trailing his hand down my back.

''Eep!'' I yelped when I felt the zipper go down slightly. Both male's eyes were on me in amusement and confusion. ''What's wrong?'' Roy asked, alarmed.

''J-just need to fix my hair, I'll be right back,'' I stuttered, hiding my flaming face.

I panted, standing in the bathroom with a blush. 'That creeper!' I kept repeating mentally. ''Can I help you miss?'' a taunting voice asked. I snarled, turning to face Envy. ''What the hell are you doing here?'' I seethed, pinning him to the wall. ''Oh I like this side of you doll face,'' he smirked perverted. ''Why are you here?'' I asked, flames in my golden orbs. ''Because you've forgotten that you belong to me,'' he frowned. My eyes widened. His hand slowly came to my face, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. ''I don't belong to anyone!'' I growled lowly. He threw his head back, laughing. ''Cute, keep telling yourself that,'' he smirked. I was about to rip him to shreds when he pinned me against the wall in a kiss. A pleasant chill coursed through my body. It felt like electricity flowed through me. As wrong as it was. As horrible as it was to like this kiss, I couldn't deny it. I loved it. I kissed him back, hesitantly. This surprised him but I felt him smirk cockily into the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away. ''I'll see you later, Leah,'' he grinned. I panted, alone in the bathroom. ''Well shit,'' I groaned, frustrated.

The rest of the date went rather well, Roy deciding it was best to stop trying to kiss me with our nosey waiter around. Now we were currently walking back to my apartment. ''I had a great time tonight Roy,'' I smiled. ''I'm glad, it was fun for me to,'' he smiled happily. We were at my door. I needed to know, I needed to know if I felt the same spark I had felt when Envy kissed me. We slowly leaned in, our lips touching in a sweet kiss. And as much as I cared for Roy and as much as I wanted to believe we had something, there was no spark. ''Goodnight Roy,'' I whispered softly. ''Night Leah,'' he smiled, walking away. I smiled sadly, wishing there was even a tiny spark in our kiss. Sadly, there wasn't. I opened my door and felt my mouth drop when I saw Envy already in. ''Psh, roses are so cliché,'' he rolled his eyes, glaring at the bouquet Roy had given me. ''They're nice, and I like them,'' I defended. He rolled his eyes, approaching me. ''How'd you know I could change forms?'' he asked lowly. ''My brother,'' I answered. ''You sure it had nothing to do with the library books on your bed?'' Envy smirked, catching me. I sighed. ''What are you hiding from me?'' I asked, tired of playing guessing games with the sneaky Homunculus. ''A lot of things,'' he shrugged, sitting back down on my couch.

''Please, just tell me this,'' I began, my voice cracking.

This caught Envy's attention, his eyes locking with mine. I looked up, my eyes filled with tears. ''Did you kill him?'' I asked, afraid of the answer, ''Who?'' he asked, brows furrowed. ''You know exactly who!'' I whimpered. I took a deep breath to calm myself. ''Did you kill Maes Hughes?'' I asked softly. His eyes softened. ''Why do you need to know?'' he asked, voice even. ''Because all night he's been telling me to stay away from you? Why would he say that?'' I shouted, tears streaming down my cheeks. Envy sighed. ''Leah, it's not that simple,'' he muttered. ''What? That you killed the only father figure I've had? That I was there when his wife and little girl were crying their eyes out?'' I sobbed, both of us standing now, me smacking his chest. He softly grabbed my wrists, his stare hard and stern.

''I killed him,'' he admitted.

My eyes widened, the breath leaving my body. I stopped hitting him. ''I hate you,'' I growled. I locked my angry gaze with his calm one. ''I hate you!'' I cried. It was at that moment that he slammed his lips onto mine in a desperate kiss. I fought it instantly, pushing my hands against his muscular chest. My back hit the couch, causing me to fall on it. ''I hate you,'' I whispered, the tears stopped flowing down my cheeks. ''I know,'' he murmured against my neck. His lips met mine in another kiss. The spark still undeniably there. I looked up into his eyes. He moved some of my hair out of my eyes. ''I'm a monster,'' he repeated. He glared at the ground. My hand slowly cupped his face, making him look back at me. I slowly leaned up, pressing my lips against his. His wide eyes stared down at me.

''I don't know why you did what you did, or what else you're hiding from me. I don't know if you feel anything for me, a human girl, but I know one thing,'' I spoke, a sad smile on my face.

I pulled him closer. If I still had my heart it would probably beat out of my chest by now. There was, I'm sure, a blush on my heated face. Envy's hands held my sides gently, balancing himself on his elbows.

''There is nothing you can possibly say, to make me give up on you now,'' I whispered.

Envy stilled. His eyes hardened for a split second before giving in, smashing his lips against mine. ''I wasn't meant to have any human emotions besides jealousy,'' he said. ''I don't know if I can change, if I can give you what I want,'' he continued, eyes softening. My eyes softened when I heard how sad his voice sounded.

''All I want, is to be with you,'' I said lovingly.

It was wrong, this whole thing was wrong. He lied to me about Hughes, what else could he be lying about? He hurt my brothers and comrades. He is the enemy, he kills for fun. He takes delight in other people's misery. He even admitted he was a monster! But when I am with him, it's hard to believe all of these horrible things. Yes he's sarcastic and has a bipolar personality. Yes he's the Homunculus Envy. But I was starting to grow unfamiliar feelings. Yes I love my family, but this isn't the same. These feelings had passion in them. Was I in love with the enemy? Am I the one whose a monster? I looked up into those beautiful purple eyes. That night we did nothing but kiss, comfort each other, and lay next to each other. I just hope that my brothers wouldn't see me with the green-haired Homunculus.

**~*~*~*~*~*Special OVA # 4 Ed tries Getting Taller~*~*~*~*~*~**

''Ed I don't think this is working,'' I deadpanned.

''She has a point brother,'' Alphonse sighed.

''Shut up!, it's full proof!'' Ed snapped. Right now my beloved, yet stupid brother was wearing my high heels. ''And how is wearing my heels going to make you taller?'' I blinked. ''If I get used to feeling tall, my body will adapt and grow a couple inches,'' he grinned smugly. Al and I looked at each other then back at Ed. We busted into laughter. ''Whatever, it'll work, see?'' he took one step, and fell on his face. This only resulted in us laughing harder. ''Shut up! It's my first try!'' Ed grunted as he pushed himself up. He tried taking another step and fell again.

''Why not just drink some milk?'' I offered my own glass.

''Get that little bastard away from me!" Ed shrieked.

''Gosh! Come on, if cats can do it so can you! Hell Ed, even babies do it!'' I sighed, irritated.

''No!'' he pouted, then a light bulb appeared over his head.

''And you're sure your ok with this?'' Riza blinked, unsure.

''Yep if Black Hayate drags me around long enough, I'll stretch!'' Ed smirked.

''Just do it so he can learn his lesson,'' I sighed.

''Ok then,'' Riza sighed, whistling Hayate to go.

And go he did. That little dog ran his legs off, and Ed's legs to. It was a full four hours before Ed managed to escape the hyper dog.

''Did it work?'' I asked clearly amused.

''I don't know, let me check,'' he measured himself.

I laughed at his answer:

''I SHRUNK ONE INCH!''


	7. The Meaning of the Flowers

I woke in my warm bed slowly and peacefully. I assumed it was around 9:00 due to the sun shining through my curtains. I looked around and saw that Envy must've left sometime after I had fallen asleep. He was nowhere to be found. 'I can't really expect him to stay with me all night, he's still technically an enemy,' I sighed mentally. The heat then rushed to my face. I had made out with my friend's murderer. ''I completely suck,'' I sighed, pinching my brows together. As I laid my hand down on the mattress I touched something soft and cold. I looked and my eyes brightened immediately. A beautiful yet small bouquet of red tulips were by my side on the bed. I noticed a small note right beside them. As I scooped up the handful of tulips with on hand and the note with the other I silently read:

_Since roses are so cliché here you go. Besides the meaning for these flowers are much more accurate. See you soon doll face._

_~ Envy_

I felt the big grin on my face as I read the note over and over again. The grin remained on my face as I sniffed the flowers, admiring their scent. It remained when I found a glass vase to place them on the nightstand by my bed. It remained when I showered and got dressed. The grin remained when I sat down on the couch, still reading that small note that the green-haired Homunculus gave me. It was simple and short. Envy didn't need to send me a huge bouquet of the ''cliché'' red roses like Roy. He didn't need to use cheesy pick up lines like Havoc to make me smile or blush. He didn't even have to ask politely to kiss me like Major Miles to make me fall for him, Envy simply took what he wanted the very second he wanted it. ''And that's what I like about him,'' I mumbled happily. I then proceeded to visit Central Command. ''Hey Lieutenant,'' I greeted Riza, but frowned when I saw her frustrated and upset face. ''What's wrong?'' I asked.

''Second Lieutenant Ross is being accused or Maes' murder,'' she said.

I tensed with wide eyes. ''That's crazy, why would she kill him?'' I asked. ''I'm not sure, she was taken in for questioning earlier this morning,'' Hawkeye shrugged. 'But she didn't do it, Envy did,' was what I wanted to tell everyone. However, something held me back and I could only swallow my words with a gulp. ''Your brothers are on their way here, apparently they've made friends with people from Xing,'' Riza changed the topic. I quirked a brow and sighed. ''Those boys, they never settle down,'' I muttered. ''On a happier note, did you have a fun time with the Colonel?'' Riza smiled. I blushed, completely forgetting Roy and I had a date last night. ''U-Um yeah, it was fun,'' I stuttered. Riza smiled sadly and I immediately felt bad. ''But I don't think he's my type, and I'm definitely not his type,'' I smiled.

''Why is that?'' Riza asked with curiosity in her voice.

''He likes blondes more,'' I smirked, pointing to my chocolate hair.

I saw Hawkeye blush for the first time ever and I regretted not taking a picture of it. ''I-If you say so,'' she tried acting like she could care less. I knew she liked Roy and somewhere in his womanizing heart I knew Roy returned her feelings. I said my goodbyes to her and walked to Roy's office. When I entered he smiled at me. ''Hey, what's wrong?'' he asked when he saw my confused face. ''Why is Lieutenant Ross being accused of murder?'' I asked bluntly. He was taken back but sighed. ''I'm not sure yet. To be honest I think she's being framed,'' he told me quietly. I stood still, terrified of Envy being caught. Half of me wanted him to pay for the horrible thing he had done, but the other half wanted to protect him at all costs. Still, I wouldn't allow an innocent person to suffer for his actions. ''She never had a reason to kill him, and I doubt she could even kill him; she's too nice,'' I pointed out. Roy sat in his chair as I took a seat on the couch.

''Something bad is happening here in Central. The Furher is hiding something,'' Roy narrowed his black hues.

''I have a feeling it's not just the Furher, the senior staff has been acting weird to, maybe they're all in on this conspiracy,'' I said, face serious.

''Hughes found out their secret, that's why he was murdered,'' Roy realized.

Both of our eyes widened when the door opened. ''We're back!'' Ed's voice boomed. I smiled, very happy to see my brothers back safely. ''Leah!'' Al smiled giving me a hug. ''Heh looks like you didn't die after all,'' Ed smirked, giving me a hug as well. ''Psh like anything could kill me, I am the Shadow Alchemist after all,'' I mocked bragging. ''So what brings you guys back from Dublith?'' Roy asked. ''We're just doing some info-checking. We need to go see Hughes, hey where is he anyway?'' Ed asked. I tensed, closing my eyes. I never had a chance to tell them of Hughes' death. ''H-He retired, he wanted to take over a family business to spend more time with his family,'' Roy lied. I looked at him and he nodded. I sighed, half thankful that he lied to protect them and half upset that I would have to lie to them as well. ''I see, that's too bad,'' Ed said sadly. ''We were hoping to see him'' Al nodded in agreement. I hugged them tighter. ''So how is Izumi, did anything interesting happen?'' I faked a big smile.

''She's the same old scary teacher we know and fear,'' Ed smirked.

''We had an encounter with another Homunculus,'' Al said making my eyes widen.

We left Roy's office and were currently walking through the halls. ''He kidnapped Al, he was pretty weird,'' Ed noted. ''What Homunculus was he?'' I asked, trying not to show my extreme interest. ''Greed,'' they answered. I relaxed slightly but that quickly ended. ''Oh we have to go get Winry, she went straight to the Hughes household,'' Al pointed out. My eyes widened. ''Well let's hurry then,'' I fastened my pace, not wanting them to know. Before I knew it we ran into Lieutenant Ross. ''The Elric trio! I haven't seen you in a while,'' she smiled. ''Yeah, these dorks have been in Dublith for a while and I've been researching,'' I explained quickly. ''We just heard about Hughes,'' Ed said. Ross's eyes saddened and began tearing up. ''We would've liked to say goodbye,'' Alphonse said sadly. I cringed, she would tell them. ''Well the military gave him a nice ceremony before they buried him,'' she said and I covered my mouth with my hand to stop from crying. ''What?'' Ed asked, turning to look at me. When he saw the tears in my amber eyes he knew it. ''H-He's dead?'' Al asked in shock. ''I'm so sorry boys,'' I whispered. Ross realized her mistake and began apologizing. Edward ran out of the building with Al chasing after him.

''I'm so sorry Leah!'' Ross apologized.

''Don't be,'' I wiped the tears from my eyes.

''They would've found out sooner or later,'' I whispered before chasing Edward.

''Edward!'' I yelled. ''Brother!'' Al screamed as he tried catching up to him. Ed cried as he ran from us. Finally, he stopped as he leaned against an alley wall. ''It's all my fault, I brought him into this,'' Ed whispered. He collapsed to the floor, crying. My eyes watered as I knelt down to his level. ''What happened to Hughes will never be your fault. He loved you two like the sons he never had and you know Hughes, he always loved helping others. This is neither of your faults,'' I spoke softly, sounding just like our mother did when we were sad. I hugged my brothers as they let out their emotions. We all calmly walked to Hughes' house. As we entered we could see Winry holding Elysia as she cried. I looked at Gracia sadly. She smiled a bit when she saw me wearing Hughes' medal. ''He would've wanted you to keep it,'' she repeated softly. I nodded. ''And I will always wear it with pride and gratitude,'' I replied making her smile sadly.

''We have something to tell you,'' Ed said softly.

As my brothers and I explained why Maes was murdered, Gracia's face saddened. ''So he was killed in a warning to others to back off,'' she realized. ''We're so sorry, it's my fault. I dragged him into this,'' Ed held his face in his hands. ''That would be just like him, dying to help somebody else,'' Gracia smiled, shocking us. ''My husband was always a busybody and that got him into trouble a lot,'' she smiled, remembering the man he was. ''Don't tell me you are going to give up,'' she looked at my brothers and me. ''If you do that means my husband died in vain. Please keep looking,'' she smiled softly. ''I want you to get your bodies back,'' she looked to Al and Ed. She turned to me. ''And I want you to show this country what you're made of, whatever is going in Central I want you to overcome it,'' she said. I nodded, a small smile gracing my lips. We walked out, feeling much better. As I took them to Hughes' grave, I sat in the car. ''Things never get easier,'' I sighed. Winry, Ed, and Al came back after a few minutes of mourning and I drove them to my apartment to stay the night. As I sat on my bed, the small bouquet of tulips caught my eyes. 'The meaning for these flowers is much more accurate,' I thought, remembering what Envy's letter said.

''I'll be back,'' I told my brothers and Winry, who nodded sadly.

I walked in the streets of Central, entering a flower shop. ''How can I help you dear?'' a kind elderly woman smiled. ''Hello, can you tell me the meaning of a certain flower?'' I asked. ''Well what was the flower and color?'' she asked. ''Red Tulips,'' I answered. ''Oh how sweet! Did your boyfriend send you some?'' she gushed. ''He's not exactly a boyfriend,'' I blushed, trying to keep a straight face. ''Oh I see, the meaning for the red tulip is a very sweet, romantic meaning,'' she smiled. ''Well what is it?'' I blinked.

''A declaration of love,'' she said simply.

The heat rushed to my face and I nodded, walking out. It was night time and the streets were practically empty. 'That bastard, he would send me those flowers,' I said. I was torn. Envy was a killer, yet when he was with me he was kind. Was he tricking me? Was I a part of some scheme? Am I a part of this whole conspiracy in Central? I jumped when a hand pulled me into an alley. As I opened my mouth to scream, a hand muffled it. ''Shut up! You want me to get caught?!'' Envy hissed. My eyes widened and I stopped screaming. ''What the hell?!'' I growled, shoving him away. ''What?! What did I do?!'' he asked in shock. ''You send me flowers?! You kill my friend and then frame Lieutenant Ross?! You apologize with sweet words and freaking flowers?!'' I growled. His confused expression turned into a small glare. ''I can't afford to get caught, I still have stuff to do,'' he growled. ''I won't let her go to jail for something you did!'' I hissed. ''You're lying,'' Envy smirked. ''Am I?'' I narrowed my golden eyes. ''Yes, you wouldn't send me away even if you wanted to. We're too involved,'' he smirked. I clenched my teeth, realizing he was right.

''You said it yourself, you couldn't give up on me if you tried,'' he quoted my words from last night, making me tense.

''I am going to find out what you're planning. I won't just sit back and let you kill everyone I love,'' I swore. Envy grinned, leaning his face closer to mine. ''Good,'' he whispered in my ear. I quirked a brow in question. ''It wouldn't be fun if my toy didn't play with me,'' he smirked, kissing my cheek tauntingly. ''Did you find out the meaning of the flowers?'' he questioned. I nodded. ''Then that's all you need to know, I don't lie. Well to you anyway,'' he smirked. I stared blankly at him. ''Am I just a toy to you?'' I asked bluntly. ''I don't know,'' Envy sighed, honestly. ''We'll see how this whole thing turns out, when it's over ask me again,'' he said. I nodded slowly. As he kissed me on the lips, I returned the kiss instantly. After a few passionate kisses, I walked away to go back home.

When I got back to my apartment I saw Winry asleep on the small couch. Alphonse was asleep (I think) on the floor. Edward was awake at my kitchen table. ''Hey,'' he said quietly. ''Hey,'' I sighed, taking a seat across from him. We sat in complete silence.

''Ed,'' I finally spoke.

''Yeah?'' he asked, looking up at me.

I stared into his eyes with complete seriousness.

''I need to go home, I need to see mom,'' I said.

Ed's eyes widened and he understood what I meant. ''We'll leave in the morning,'' he nodded. I nodded, holding his hand in comfort and thought about home. The home I hadn't been to in nearly five years.

''Home,'' I whispered, falling asleep in my bed.


	8. Home Again and Relizations

_ I sighed opening my eyes to stare at the big, blue sky. My arms were spread out on the soft green grass under me. The sun's warmth warmed my face, making my golden orbs shine even brighter. I was alone, not even the birds chirped._

_''I was meant to be this way,'' I murmured, closing my eyes once more._

_ The scene around me changed dramatically. I now stood in darkness. I opened my eyes, wide with fear. I squinted them, trying to find even the smallest source of light. Suddenly a bright light made me wince. I glanced at it with squinted eyes only to gasp. There, several yards in front of me were my brothers. . . dead._

_''E-Ed? A-Al?'' I cried out._

_ Soon the bodies of my friends joined my brothers. I screamed out in horror. Then, as quickly as they appeared their dead corpses turned their heads to face me. _

_''You could've stopped them,'' Al's body said emotionlessly._

_My hands covered my mouth to prevent my screams of absolute terror. _

_''This is your fault Leah,'' Roy's body cried, blood staining his face._

_''W-What happened?'' I backed away slowly._

_''You left us here to die!'' they all cried out._

_''No! I would never do that to you!'' I sobbed._

_Just as their arms reached for me, I let out a loud yell of terror. _

My eyes opened, me panting like I had just ran a marathon. ''It was just a dream,'' I sighed, leaning back in my seat. I was currently on a train ride back to my home. Edward and I decided it was best for me to head home first, just so he could explain to Al where we would be. ''Home,'' I whispered. I could remember the best memories growing up with my family. Yes, believe it or not my life wasn't always so serious and depressing -_-. I could remember Ed, Al, and I playing and practicing alchemy while our mother observed. I remember my mother, Granny Pinako, and I making pies for the kids during the afternoons. And I could remember my parents looking at us three with such love and pride that it made my heart swell with love. The train stopped, the faint sound of the whistle let me know I had reached my home. I grabbed my two bags, exiting the train. As soon as I stepped foot on the ground, thousands of memories came to me. I stumbled back slightly but tightened my grip and regained my composure.

''I'm home again,'' I whispered, a faint smile on my face.

The walk home was quiet, and I enjoyed it. It allowed me to reminiscence. I paused, remembering there was some one I needed to see. I looked to a small flower shop. ''Can I have a bouquet of pink carnations,'' I requested, knowing perfectly well the meaning of this flower. ''Ah I see you know the meaning behind the flower, tell me who did you lose,'' an older woman smiled. A sad smile graced my pink lips. ''My mother,'' I replied softly. ''Oh I am so sorry to hear that dear, I'm sure she'd love these,'' the woman said sadly, handing me the bouquet. I nodded, paying for the flowers and left. I glanced at the flowers with sadness. These were my mother's favorite type of flower, and the meaning behind them fit all too well. I guess I have Envy tot hank for giving me the idea to get a bouquet. The meaning behind these flowers was:

''I'll never forget you,'' I whispered, standing in front of my mother's grave.

There it was, carved into a tombstone. My mother's name and the date of her birth and death. That was all. I sighed shakily, eyes watering. ''Hey mom,'' I began speaking. ''I wish I could've came here sooner, I'm sorry,'' I gulped. ''But I recently found Ed and Al, oh mom you would've been so proud of them, they look just like dad,'' I smiled, the tears cascading down my cheeks. Of course there was no response, no caring hands to wipe away my tears. Nothing. ''I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you!'' I finally cried out, falling to my knees on the green grass. ''Please, forgive me mother. I should've been there,'' I cried, eyes shut in sorrow. After 10 minutes or so of crying and apologizing, I finally regained my posture. ''I wasn't strong enough to save you,'' I sighed, eyes red with tears. I gently set the bouquet of carnations on her grave. I snapped my fingers and shadows appeared around me. I moved my hand over the tombstone slowly, my shadows carving into it. When I was done, I stood up with my bags, smiling sadly at the grave.

''But I will be strong enough to save Ed and Al,'' I swore to her.

The tombstone no longer had simply a name and date. Under her name I had written in beautiful cursive writing was 'Beloved mother and wife, gone but not forgotten.' I smiled faintly. ''You deserved more than a date and name mom,'' I whispered. My eyes then held determination in them, I had to go home. I walked up the all to familiar dirt road, remembering how my brothers and I would always have races on this exact road. I smiled at the memories. Before I knew it, I was in front of my home. Well, what used to be my home. Now all that remained was a pile of ashes and burnt pieces of wood. My eyes hardened and I sighed. I understood that my brothers didn't want any memory of that awful night, but I was still sad to see the house I grew up in reduced to a pile of ashes.

''L-Leah?'' a soft voice made me jump and turn around.

I looked and standing even shorter than Edward, was Granny. A warm smile graced my lips and my amber eyes brightened. ''Hey Granny, long time no see huh?'' I tried joking to cheer her up. Her eyes watered and she came to hug me. ''I haven't seen you in years!'' she said happily. ''I know and I'm sorry I worried you,'' I hugged her back. Granny Pinako took me to her and Winry's home. ''Make yourself comfortable in the guest room,'' she pointed down the hall. I nodded in gratitude and opened the last door on the right. The walls were a soft yellow, making the room shine with warmth. A large bed was against the window and a dresser and closet were against the opposite side of the room. After I was done packing, I met Granny downstairs at the kitchen table. ''I suppose you want to know what happened after you left,'' she said sadly. I nodded. ''Please,'' I added, wanting to know how my brothers could do this. Granny sighed and began to tell the story. As she spoke, my eyes would widen and I would gasp every once and a while. When she was done, I sat at the table shaking in shock.

''How? How could I have let this happen?" I whimpered.

Granny's hand held mine in comfort.

''I told your brothers to give your father your mother's final words, but I feel like I should tell you as well,'' she spoke softly.

I nodded, despite the tears rolling down my face.

''I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, but I'm dying first,'' she quoted my mother.

And that was it, I stood abruptly from the table. I yanked on my black sweater and headed for the door. ''Leah where are you going?'' Granny asked worriedly. ''Out, I need to clear my head,'' I replied, already out the door. I walked down the dirt road, into town. I sat at a bar, drinking my troubles away. ''Tough day?'' the waitress asked, sitting next to me. ''Life sucks,'' I grunted, playing with my mother's necklace that rested around my neck. ''Of course it does,'' the waitress smiled in comfort. I quirked a brow at the blonde, red-eyed girl. She looked slightly older than me, most likely early 20's. Her skin was pale and she was skinny.

''Some people have to work to survive. Some have to sell their body. Some simply wish they were never born. No one is born evil. No one is born useless or a failure. The world is cruel and makes them that way,'' she shrugged, staring at the bottle of whiskey in front of her.

I pondered her words and nodded numbly. ''You're right,'' I admitted, making her look at me. ''Life does suck. But it's up to us to fill our brief lives with happiness. Human lives are brief, so we need to live everyday to the fullest. We're on this earth to have some fun, to fill this brief life with more. And more,'' I smiled a bit. The waitress blinked before smiling as well. ''I like you kid, what's your name?'' she chuckled. ''Leah. Leah Elric,'' I answered. She stuck her hand out. ''I'm Angela Winters, call me Angel,'' she introduced herself. I smiled, shaking her hand. After chatting with Angel I had found out she had a 3 year old girl named Caylee. Her boyfriend basically left her when he had found out, and now here she was working her ass off just to keep her and her little girl alive. As we shared our life stories, we laughed, cried, frowned, and drank our drinks. It was amazing how two strangers could become best friends over the course of two hours. ''Well I best be going, keep in touch with me or I'll kick your ass Shadow Alchemist,'' she smirked, waving me goodbye. ''Same to you,'' I smirked. I sighed, realizing Granny Pinako must be worried sick by now. It was around 1:30 in the morning. I grabbed my purse and walked out of the bar. The streets were barren and dim. My footsteps echoed. 'Shit, I think I'm lost,' I cursed mentally. I turned around a corner, only to freeze.

There, a few yards away were a group of guys. And you didn't need to be a genius to know that I was in trouble. ''Well, well look what we have here boys,'' the leader smirked. Soon the gang of five had their eyes on me. I began backing away slowly, not taking my eyes off of them. ''Hey where you going babe? We're just about to have some fun,'' the leader smirked, his brown eyes swirled with lust. I shivered with disgust. ''I need to go,'' I muttered, turning to leave. I was stopped when more guys surrounded me. I was trapped. ''Please, don't,'' I begged quietly. They smirked, reaching out to grab me. ''Don't touch me!" I hissed. There was no source of light, even the moon was covered with clouds. I couldn't use my alchemy. ''Oh looks like we've got a fighter,'' the leader smirked, cupping my cheek with his rough hands. I glared, slapping him. He hissed, back-handing me. I yelped, holding my stinging cheek.

''Hold her down, I want first dibs,'' he ordered.

My eyes widened and I struggled against them, fighting viciously. However, they pinned me to the brick wall. ''Get off!'' I screamed. I shut my mouth when I felt a knife against my throat. ''Shut up!'' the leader snarled. I nodded shakily. Yes, I was immortal but I would not risk dying right now. I clenched my eyes shut, praying a source of light would appear so I may use my alchemy. Just as they were about to rip my jacket off, a car screech was heard. I looked to see a military car parked in front of the gang and me. Someone opened the car immediately. I gasped when I saw who my savior was.

''Roy?'' I gasped in shock.

His eyes met mine and my jaw dropped. Instead of seeing Roy's dark eyes, I saw violet. ''E-Envy,'' I realized. The men stepped away from me. ''Roy'' approached me, nudging me toward the car. ''Get in the car,'' he said, furious. I nodded, running to the car. I buckled myself in the front seat but Envy didn't come in. ''What do you want?'' the leader faked being tough. Envy's eyes narrowed in warning. He slowly changed out of Roy's body, turning to his own. I put my hands over my mouth when I saw his arm change into a sword. I shut my eyes when I heard then men's screams of pain and torture. Then everything went silent. I jumped when Envy slammed the car door closed, driving away.

''How did you find me?'' I asked after a few seconds of silence.

His eyes met mine in a glare, but softened when he saw my terrified expression.

''I saw you leave Central, I knew you were in trouble,'' he muttered.

So that was just a nice way of saying he had followed me. ''Why did you dress like Roy?'' I asked with curiosity. Envy had a faint smirk on his face. ''How else was I supposed to get this car without raising any suspicions?'' he asked. I nodded. He had thought of everything. I glanced out at the dark sky. I then decided to ask what was really on my mind.

''Why did you save me?''

Envy stopped the car, hands gripping the wheel. I was worried I had asked something wrong. He got out of the car, me doing the same. We were away from town by now, out on the dirt road. Envy growled, punching the car, creating large dents. ''Envy stop!'' I yelled, worried he'd blow up the car.

''You have no idea what they were going to do to you! You have no idea how angry that makes me feel! How I felt when I saw them just looking at you!" he snarled, completely destroying the car.

I froze, shocked that the sadistic Homunculus would say that. He cared? Could it be he actually cared for a lowly human like me?

''You were worried about me. I'm sorry,'' I said in realization.

He stopped punching the car, looking at me. ''Of course I was worried about you! Idiot! You are mine and as long as you're mine no one will even look at you!'' he said. Although he said it cruelly, I felt my ''heart'' skip a beat. I quickly approached him, kissing him on the lips. Envy's eyes widened. He then wrapped his arms around me, returning the kiss. At this point I didn't care who Envy was. I didn't care what he had done. All I cared about was this moment right now. This was the Envy I liked being with. After our passionate kiss, Envy carried me bridal style to my home. ''You're an idiot, why the hell would you walk home alone at night?'' he muttered. I smiled faintly, knowing this was how he showed me that he cared. ''I know, I'm sorry,'' I whispered softly. Envy's glare melted away. ''Stupid human woman,'' he muttered.

We soon found ourselves at Granny's porch. ''Thank you, for everything,'' I said softly. He nodded. ''You asked me why I saved you,'' he said after a moment of silence. I nodded, brows raised in confusion. ''I saved you 'cause I. . .,'' he began but trailed off. ''What is it? You can tell me,'' I encouraged softly. I swear I saw a light blush on his pale cheeks, very un-Envy like.

''I saved you because I am too involved to let anything hurt you now. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do,'' he muttered, glaring at the ground.

I slowly placed my hand over his. His eyes met mine and widened when he saw me smile. ''I know what you mean,'' I nodded. I pressed my lips against his cheek gently. ''Thank you Envy, goodnight,'' I said softly. He nodded, letting me go. ''Night, Leah,'' he whispered. In a blink of an eye Envy was gone. I smiled, going inside. Granny was already asleep so I headed to my room. I crawled up in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I thought about Envy's words. I couldn't stop smiling. I then gasped when the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I froze, dumbstruck. How could I let this happen? This was wrong! How could I betray everyone like this? My fingertips met my lips, touching where Envy had kissed me. I had realized something that I thought was impossible.

''I'm in love with Envy.''


	9. Somewhere Deep Inside Us

My amber eyes opened several hours later. From the lack of light outside I guessed it was still early in the morning. I sat up in bed for a minute before realizing where I was. 'I'm home,' I sighed mentally. Then the memories of last night hit me. I gripped the white sheets when images of Envy came to me. My stomach did tiny flips at the thought of him. I then realized it was no use to deny it; I loved my enemy. I yanked on a black sweater and my pink slippers. I quietly slipped out the window, needing to visit my mom's grave. 'Maybe then I can finally make sense of this situation,' I thought. As the green grass crunched slightly under me, I shivered at the cold morning air. The sun was slowly rising, reflecting off the dewdrops on the tiny blades of grass. I finally reached the cemetery, freezing when I saw a man in front of my mom's grave. He wore a suit, his long blonde hair in a hair tie. He was kneeling on the ground, facing my mother's grave.

''Excuse me? Who are you?'' I asked, hesitant.

After last night's events I was hesitant to talk to any stranger. The man jumped slightly, clearly not expecting my presence. He turned and our golden eyes connected. I let out a gasp, my body paralyzed. The man's golden eyes widened. ''L-Leah?'' his strong voice asked, confirming my thoughts. My jaw shook, as did my fists. I couldn't move. It was like I was in a dream.

''D-Dad?'' I whispered shakily.

The man who I hadn't seen in so many years stood there. The man who raised me stared at me with such shock. The man I called father. ''It is you,'' he said. His eyes watered with unshed tears. I nodded slowly. I then ran full speed at him, punching him in the jaw. ''Ow!" he yelped, falling on his ass. I glared down at him, tears running down my face. ''You bastard! How could you leave us?! How could you do that to mom?'' I whimpered. His eyes softened. He got back up, dusting himself off. ''I never wanted to leave your mother Leah, I loved all of you. Please, forgive me,'' he said softly. I glared at the ground but noticed something. Next to the bouquet I had brought my mother yesterday, was a beautiful white rose. He had brought it for her. I remembered how much he loved her, how much he loved us. It only hurt more when I thought of the day he left us. I looked up into his eyes. ''I'm sorry I wasn't a father to you,'' he apologized, tears running down his cheeks. My lip trembled. I wrapped my arms around him, my head hitting his chest.

''Shut up! Don't say stupid stuff or I'll kick your ass!" I sobbed.

My father smiled sadly, returning the hug. As we stood there, crying, we allowed ourselves to show weakness this one time. The sun appeared over the horizon, the sun's warmth embracing us. Nearly an hour later, my father was kneeling down to my mother's grave as I stood aside. ''I take it you wrote this on her grave,'' he spoke quietly. I nodded. ''With my alchemy,'' I explained. ''You always were skilled with your shadows,'' he chuckled. I nodded. ''Dad, I need to tell you something,'' I hesitantly said. I looked at the palms of my hands. 'Should I tell him I'm immortal?' I questioned. He turned to face me, telling me to go on. ''You wouldn't believe me if I told you,'' I sighed.

''You're immortal,'' he said, making my eyes widen.

''H-How did you-,''

''I can sense the Philosopher Stone within you,'' my father explained.

''Dad, I swear I didn't use humans,'' I quickly defended. ''I know, I wouldn't believe that my little Leah could do something so cruel,'' he offered a smile. I sighed, relieved. ''How can you sense my stone? You'd have to be an. . ,'' my eyes widened in realization. ''Immortal as well? Yes, I am,'' he sighed sadly. I tensed. ''A-Are you one of the Homunculi?'' I asked, fearing the answer. ''No,'' my father replied and I felt the fear flow out of me. ''But I do need to tell you of my past, why I had to leave you guys,'' he said, eyes full of determination and sorrow. I nodded, sitting on a stone bench a few feet away. ''Are you sure you want to know, I'm not going to lie it's a lot to take in and I understand that this already is a lot to process,'' my father said sadly. I leaned forward, my hands clasped together as they rested over my mouth. 'I need to know why he left. But can I handle it? Can I handle the truth for once?' I thought. Would I be able to accept my father? Am I strong enough to move forward? Was I fit to save Amestris from whatever evil phenomenon that was occurring? For that matter, was I fit to be the Shadow Alchemist?

_'Yes,'_ the souls deep within me cried out.

I looked up at my dad, sitting up straight. I nodded, eyes firm. My dad sighed and proceeded to tell me of how his immortality came to be. He was a slave in a place called Xerxes. From his own blood, a thing called the Dwarf in the Flask Homunculus was created. Through thousands of human lives, King Xerxes was determined to achieve immortality. However, the portal backfired drastically. Everyone, including the King and his men were used to create a giant Philosopher Stone. Unwillingly, my father's body was made from those souls. Unfortunately, so was the father of the Homunculi. He was determined to stop him at all costs, to avenge the people of Xerxes. Years later, he met my mother and fell in love. He had me and my brothers. He left to continue his vengeance. By the time he finished his story I sat, staring wide-eyed at the grass. ''Leah?'' he asked worriedly. ''This can't be real,'' I whispered, my hand holding my mother's necklace. ''Unfortunately it is, I'm so sorry,'' he whispered, ashamed of himself.

''Tell me this; did you love us? Did you love my mother?'' I asked, determined to hold in my tears.

It was silent for a few seconds and my fists clenched, taking his silence as his answer.

''I loved you guys more than anything in this world,'' he said shakily.

My eyes met his to see him holding in his tears as well. ''Then why didn't you sya goodbye?'' I growled, remembering that day all too clearly.

_''Do you want me to wake them?'' my mother's voice woke me up._

_'Wake us? For what?' I wondered, yawning as I got out of bed._

_ I woke up my brothers as well. I held Ed's hand and he held Al's. As we quietly waddled to the front door, eyes still squinty from sleep, I heard my parent's speaking softly. ''No if I see them I might cry,'' I heard my dad sigh sadly. I quirked a brow in confusion. Where was daddy going? ''Momma? Daddy?'' I hesitantly called out. They both turned, surprised that us three were up. ''What are you three doing up so early?'' my mother smiled. ''Al had to go pee,'' Ed yawned. ''Aw and you two were looking out for your baby brother, you're so helpful,'' my mom patted our heads. I didn't look at her though, I looked at my father who was at the door, holding his suitcase._

_''Daddy are you leaving?'' I whimpered._

_ I saw him tense and I was afraid I had made him angry. His eyes just stared at us. By now, Ed and Al were wide awake. All three of our golden eyes locked with our father's. Tears weld up in my eyes as I reached out my arms. ''Daddy,'' I whispered, reaching out for him. My mother gave me a heartbreaking look as she took me in her arms. ''Daddy has to go now dear,'' she whispered sadly._

_''But if daddy leaves he won't see me practice my alchemy!'' I cried out still reaching for him. _

_ However, my father didn't look at me. He opened the door and left. It was as if he didn't see me reach for him. Like he didn't hear me cry out for him. My mother simply held me, hugging my brothers and I tightly. She held us as if we would leave her as well. She held us, but unknown to me she was crying just like us._

My hair shielded my face as I took a deep breath to prevent the tears. ''I cried for you! I reached out for you! And you just walked away!'' I yelled. Thank God no one else was around to see us. My father just stared at me, giving me the saddest look I had ever seen. ''Just tell me why you didn't say anything, please,'' I whispered, calming down. He bowed his head in shame.

''I didn't say anything. . .because if I said goodbye, I wouldn't be able to leave.''

**Envy's point of view:**

I sat at the lair, my mind on Leah and only Leah. For some odd reason I couldn't get my mind off of her. If I wasn't thinking about last night, I thought of anything else that had to do with her. Like her long dark brown hair, her golden eyes, the way she blushes when she's frustrated or embarrassed, or even her beautiful smile when she saw me. 'Stupid human, making me weak,' I scoffed mentally. As much as I hated to admit it, Leah was my one true weakness. Well, besides my envious nature.

''So Envy, have you found any information on the Shadow Alchemist?'' Father asked suddenly.

I tried to hide my surprise when I noticed all eyes were on me. Well except for Greed, he was long gone. ''No, she isn't a real threat for now,'' I lied through my teeth. Father nodded. ''Still, perhaps we should end her now before she becomes a problem in the future,'' he wondered. My violet eyes widened. End her? Like hell! ''Maybe we could get her to become our ally?'' I suggested. Father quirked a brow in confusion. ''Why should I allow a pathetic human to team up with us?'' he scoffed. Lust then decided to speak. ''Well Father, she isn't a pathetic human,'' she said, making me tense. 'I'll kill Lust if she gets Leah killed,' I growled mentally. Father looked at Lust. ''What do you mean?'' he questioned.

''Not only is she extremely powerful as a human, but it appears she now is an immortal. Apparently her heart is made of one giant Philosopher Stone, made up of the souls of the Ishvalans and deceased,'' Lust defended Leah, making my jaw drop.

This clearly caught Father's interest. ''She's immortal? So why shouldn't I just rip out her heart and kill her right now?'' he asked. I felt my fists clench in worry. I couldn't let them kill Leah. ''She's too valuable. If we kill her, we'd lose a perfect opportunity to gain an ally,'' Lust defended. Father looked back to me. ''Do you agree Envy?'' he asked. I stared at him, trying my bets not glare. ''Yes, she's too valuable to kill,'' I spoke seriously. Father pondered this for a moment or so before nodding. ''Very well, she will be your responsibility,'' he said to me. I resisted the urge to scoff. 'She's already my responsibility,' I thought. I nodded. As he dismissed us and we parted ways, I approached Lust.

''Why the hell did you defend Leah?'' I growled.

''Ooh first name basis now are we?'' Lust smirked.

I glared, warning the wavy-haired woman. Lust shrugged. ''What I said is true. Leah Elric is far too important to kill. If we ended her life, it would blow up in our faces later on. Besides, if we killed her, you would be heartbroken,'' Lust said with a genuine smile. I glared heatedly. ''I do not care about the girl! I am a Homunculus, we do not feel!'' I snarled. Lust smiled sadly. ''You're so wrong Envy. We were _made_ not to feel. We can't help it if we end up developing human emotions. We might be Homunculi, but we can feel,'' Lust spoke softly. It only angered me more. ''Don't say stupid lies like that. I do not like, let alone love, Leah Elric. She's simply a toy,'' I growled. But somewhere deep within me, I knew I was the one who was lying. I turned on my heel, exiting the lair.

''No Envy, it is you who is lying. Leah is too valuable to kill. She's too valuable because she made even a heartless Homunculi like you fall in love with her.''

**Leah's point of view:**

I sat on the roof of Granny's house. She and my father were currently chatting. I for one, had enough excitement for the day. It was night and I gazed up at the stars. I briefly recalled my brothers and I laying out in the open fields, gazing up at the sky as children. ''Back when I was human,'' I scoffed. Life was so much simpler back then. It was a time where Al had his human body. Where Ed had his normal arm and leg. Where we were naive about the world around us. A time when I wasn't the Shadow Alchemist. ''Mom, did I do the right thing?'' I sighed, looking at the stars. Millions of them sparkled like diamonds. I sighed sadly, my lips pulled into a sad smile. ''Of course I didn't, I never do,'' I whimpered. ''I'm just a stupid girl,'' I whispered.

''Glad you finally admitted it,'' a voice spoke, making me jump.

On a tree branch, a few yards away from me was Envy. ''Do you enjoy appearing at random times, scaring the crap out of me?'' I sighed, sitting up. He shrugged with a smirk. ''I try my best,'' he jumped onto the roof, sitting next to me. ''Why you up here?'' he asked, looking at the sky. ''It's the only place I have solitude,'' I muttered. Envy quirked a brow but chuckled. ''I wouldn't call this solitude if I'm right here with you,'' he scoffed. I smiled slightly. ''Envy, I need to tell you something,'' I sighed shakily. He nodded, letting me know he heard me. I clenched my hands, terrified.

''I love you,'' I finally spat out.

I noticed him tense visibly. His violet eyes widened in utter shock. He was debating what to say to me. I smiled sadly.

''But I know you can't return those feelings, I'm ok with that,'' I smiled, making him look at me.

''You a-are?'' he asked huskily.

I nodded.

''I mean I am sad but I don't care. I know Homunculi can't love, but I can't help how I feel. I love you Envy, and having you right next to me is enough for me,'' I spoke softly.

He stared at me with such shock, I was afraid I gave him a mini-heart attack.

''I'm sorry I shouldn't have said- mmf!'' I yelped when he suddenly crashed his lips onto mine. One of his hands held the back of my head as his other arm wrapped around me waist. I closed my amber eyes as I returned the kiss. I knew he wouldn't be able to say 'I love you back'. He was too proud to admit such a thing. But I knew, somewhere deep down, this was his way of letting me know he returned my feelings.


	10. Good Things Never Last

Envy and I finally pulled apart, both of us panting. He smirked cockily, resting his forehead against my own. I exhaled happily, a small smile gracing my lips. ''You've gotten better,'' he murmured. I rolled my golden orbs in annoyance. ''So have you,'' I smirked when I saw his pouting face. ''I didn't hear you complaining when I saved your ass last night,'' he stuck his tongue out. I scoffed. ''Whatever. God you're such a mood killer,'' I muttered. Envy growled before grinning mischievously. He buried his face into my neck, caressing my skin. I closed my eyes in satisfaction as he placed gentle kisses against my neck. However, I let out a yelp when he sunk his teeth into my sweet spot. I wiggled around, trying to make him release me. That however stopped when he let out a warning growl and pinched my side. 'God he's such an animal,' I sighed mentally. I bit back a moan when he lapped at the purple mark he left on my skin. 'Not that I'm complaining,' I smirked. ''Am I still a mood killer doll face?'' he asked teasingly. ''Eh,'' I shrugged making him pout with an eye twitch. I laughed but stopped, scrambling to sit up.

''What's wrong?'' Envy quirked a brow.

''Leah is there someone there with you? I sense another philosopher stone,'' my father's voice called from my room, directly below us.

Envy's eyes widened. He looked at me as I resisted the urge to panic. ''Uh no dad, it's just me. There have been a few reports of Homunculi a few miles from here though,'' I said, praying that my father bought it. Envy was tense, ready to escape if he needed to. ''I see. Be careful up there, I don't want you falling off,'' my dad lectured. A tiny smile graced my lips at his fatherly protectiveness. Envy did not find it as nice as I did. His eyes rolled when he heard my father's loving voice and he glared downward. ''Stupid old man,'' he muttered, causing me to elbow him roughly. ''I'll be inside in a bit dad,'' I called down. I waited until I heard his footsteps walk away before facing my oh so charming Homunculus. ''You could've told me your old man was here,'' he growled. I narrowed my eyes in warning. ''You should've sensed his philosopher stone. You probably couldn't because you were too busy giving me hickies,'' I hissed. The grin returned to Envy's face. He moved my hair out of the way to look at the mark he left on me. He smirked in approval.

I noticed this and refrained from smacking him. ''Perverted palm tree,'' I muttered. Envy's eye twitched in annoyance but decided not to throw a tantrum over it. ''Whatever you say, shadow puppet,'' he scoffed. Now I pouted. Remind me again why I loved him. ''Remind me again why I like you,'' I spoke my thoughts with a mock glare. Envy lazily looked at me with a smile. ''Last time I checked you loved me doll face, not like,'' he corrected. I was thankful it was dark outside so he couldn't see my blush. ''And you love me because,'' he leaned forward, our lips barely half an inch apart. He pecked my lips in a surprisingly sweet kiss. 'How unlike him,' I noted mentally. When he pulled away he offered a small smile, to which I returned with a grin. ''Now I remember,'' I whispered. He sat up straight, dusting the imaginary dust off of himself. ''I've gotta get going,'' he announced, making my grin fade. I didn't want him to leave, as childish as it sounds. Envy must've noticed my sad expression because he smiled genuinely. ''If it makes you feel better, I've convinced the other Homunculi not to kill you,'' he said softly. 'Gee my hero -_-,' I thought sarcastically.

''That's so reassuring,'' I scoffed, making him chuckle. ''Technically the Homunculus Lust did. She seems to like you,'' Envy admitted, jealousy in his voice. ''She doesn't even know me. Does she?'' I panicked at the thought of being watched by strangers. Envy laughed. ''No but she's heard of you,'' he smirked. ''Aw you talk about me?'' I grinned like an idiot. Envy's expression was that of this -_-. ''Never mind, I lied she's watching you,'' he spoke seriously. I shrieked, looking around. Envy sighed. ''It doesn't take much to scare you does it shadow puppet?'' he questioned. ''So why is me living due to your little Homunculi liking me a good thing?'' I blinked. ''It's a good thing because that means your sexy ass stays alive and my ass doesn't have to worry so much,'' he said, as if speaking to a toddler. I glared until I heard him say he didn't have to worry. ''You worry about me,'' I smiled happily. ''Of course I worry, you're mine. I'll be damned if anyone dares to lay a hand on you,'' he glared at the horizon.

I wrapped my arms around his muscular form, a soft smile on my face. ''Nothing is gonna happen to me. I can handle anything, besides if I'm ever in trouble I have you,'' I looked up at him. His hard eyes softened as he nodded. ''Damn right woman, you're mine,'' he smirked, kissing my lips once more. It wasn't harsh or rough, it was sweet yet possessive. ''Yep. You're my palm tree and I'm your shadow puppet,'' I smirked. Envy tried to glare but couldn't bite back the chuckle that escaped his lips. ''Goodnight doll face,'' he smiled, resting his forehead against mine for a brief moment before getting up. He stood on the rood, me getting up as well. ''I wish you didn't have to go,'' I accidentally said. Envy froze, looking back at me. I didn't bother hiding my slightly sad expression. ''I'll be back soon. Until then stay out of trouble. The last thing I need is to save your ass again without letting the others know. Behave and don't give me a reason to worry,'' he sighed, hugging me briefly. I sighed, knowing it was his way of saying 'goodbye stay out of trouble. Love you.' I smiled, knowing he wasn't used to saying what he was truly feeling.

''I love you to, be safe,'' I whispered back. He nodded. In flash he was gone and I was alone. I sighed, smiling at his usual attitude. Envy may never admit to his feelings aloud. My fingers lightly touched my lips where he had kissed me just moments ago. But he let me know how he felt through actions. I climbed back down, jumping into my room. My father was already in there, making me jump in surprise. ''So who's the lucky guy?'' he chuckled. I blushed but calmed myself down enough to act normal. ''I have no idea what you're talking about,'' I said, eyes blank. ''So I suppose that bruise just appeared on your neck for the fun of it?'' my dad said, pointing. My golden hues widened. ''It's not what you think, a colleague and I got into a fight. It got a little out of control,'' I lied. ''Leah just be careful,'' he sighed. I quirked a brow in confusion. ''You may not consider me much of a father, but you're still my little girl. As dumb as it sounds, I still don't like the idea of boys going after my little Leah,'' he smiled sadly. I smiled back, hugging my dad. ''It'll be ok dad,'' I whispered. He nodded. After talking to him for a few minutes, he got up, exiting the room. ''Goodnight Leah,'' he smiled before closing the door. I smiled, for once in my life I was happy with just the way things were. I laid down in my soft bed and closed my eyes.

_ I was once again in a dark place. It reeked of blood and random ruins of buildings were around me. ''You mean there's no way out?'' a voice said, making me turn. My eyes widened when I saw Ed standing beside another guy facing a very annoyed Envy. But what shocked me more was I saw myself standing between them, looking helpless. _

_'This must be one of my visions. But where are we?' I thought, eyebrows furrowed._

_ ''Nope, there's no way out of here. All we can do is wait until we die,'' Envy scoffed, pissed off. This caused me to glare in confusion. Where were we? Why where we trapped here? Suddenly Envy held a very evil grin, scaring me and the future me greatly. ''Ishval? Now that was fun!" he grinned maliciously. I quirked a brow. What did he mean? ''Do you recall how the Ishvalan War began?'' Envy questioned my brother. Ed glared heatedly. ''It began when a soldier accidentally shot a little Ishvalan child,'' he growled out. I noticed that the future me held her hand over her mouth, like she was preventing a sob. 'Why am I so sad? What's Envy talking about?' I asked mentally. I heard the ground splash beneath me, making me glance down. I looked and held in a scream of horror. The reason it had reeked of blood was because we were all standing in a literal sea of blood._

_''Yes and who do you think pulled the trigger? None other than yours truly,'' Envy smirked._

_ My eyes widened in horror. He did it. . he killed that little girl. He started the Ishvalan war. I stood in my vision, paralyzed. How could anyone do something so horrible? I remained standing, staring widely at the Homunculus I loved. The future me broke down in tears. Ed and his friend gasped in horror. And Envy just sat there, grinning maniacally and proud. ''Why?'' I whispered to myself. Of course no one heard me. ''WHY?!'' _

I woke up screaming and crying. My father and granny dashed into the room. ''Leah?! It's ok Leah,'' my dad hugged me. ''D-Dad,'' I whispered. I got up, dashing out of my bedroom and into the bathroom. I locked the door and sobbed in front of the mirror. My eyes looked at my reflection, seeing the hickey Envy had given me just hours before. I shook in horror. He killed that child, he was responsible for so many deaths. He is the reason that the alchemist murderer, Scar, was a murderer. He was the reason Winry's parents were killed! I cried harder at the realizations. I turned on the sink, noting the steam that came from the hot water. I dunked my hand in the water and despite the pain, scrubbed my neck and face. I didn't want to be near him right now. I just couldn't stand the thought of loving him right now. I stopped scrubbing my skin when I saw I had scratched too hard and had little scratches on my cheek. In a flash my philosopher stone healed them. The mark Envy left me remained, however. I jumped when I heard a knock on the door. ''Leah are you alright? It was just a nightmare,'' my dad's soothing voice calmed me. 'No dad, it wasn't just a nightmare,' I wanted to say. But I couldn't speak without endangering Envy. I hesitantly unlocked and opened the door.

''Dad, Ed is on his way here. Tell him I'm sorry I couldn't wait but I have urgent business back at Central,'' I said emotionlessly.

My father's eyes widened at the mention of my brother's name. I wished I could've waited for Edward just a little longer, but I had more serious matters to deal with. I packed my bags instantly, changing from my warm pajamas. I put on a pair of jeans and a black tanktop with my usual leather boots. I yanked on a white long-sleeved shirt to put over my tanktop and was all prepared. I faced Granny and my father with sad eyes. ''I'm sorry I have to leave so soon,'' I apologized. ''Just remember to visit more often,'' Granny sighed sadly, offering me a small smile. I nodded, hugging her. I then looked at my father. His expression was sad and confused. I hugged him tightly, as if he would vanish from my life again. ''I love you dad,'' I whispered. ''I love you to Leah, we'll meet up again soon. Be careful,'' he said. I nodded and in a flash I was gone. The train ride to Central was nerve-racking and I had to remind myself to remain calm. I nearly jumped out the train window when I had arrived. Not bothering to unpack or call my brothers to let them know I came back, I dropped my bags off in the living room. I then shut the door to my apartment and continued my search for Envy.

I walked the streets of Central, which were empty at this late hour. ''How can I find him?'' I muttered under my breath. I pondered this for a moment or so. ''My father can sense philosopher stones. Maybe I can do it to,'' I noted. I closed my golden hues, brows furrowed in utter concentration. 'Please, I need to know the truth Envy,' I prayed mentally. A sudden pulse hit me, causing me to gasp. I stood still, making sure I hadn't imagined the vibe. My thoughts were confirmed when the vibe hit me, this time even stronger. I ran at full speed, looking for the source of this sensation.

''So you're the Shadow Alchemist?'' a female voice cooed.

I tensed, my head turning. Out of the shadows came a beautiful woman with plum-colored eyes. Beside her was a shot, chubby man who looked naive. ''Who are you?'' I hissed, not in the mood to play mind games. Least of all with these damned Homunculi. ''I am the Homunculus Lust, this is Gluttony. I take it you're the infamous Shadow Alchemist, aka Envy's little girlfriend,'' Lust smirked. My eyes narrowed dangerously. She looked me over. ''You are quite pretty actually, hell if anything happened to me I wouldn't be surprised if Father made you the new Lust,'' she grinned. I blushed, shocked at her ''compliments''. ''Just tell me where Envy is, I need to discuss something with him,'' I blinked. She shrugged. ''I don't think it would be the smartest thing to look for him right now, Leah,'' I tensed when she said my name. My hard gaze softened when I saw that she meant no harm. ''Please, I need to see him,'' I pleaded softly. She sighed, eyes softening. ''Come with me, and please stay quiet. It's not safe for you to be here,'' Lust sighed. Gluttony blinked, smiling innocently.

I nodded, not showing the slight fear within me. My anger and curiosity towards Envy overcame my fear. Lust and Gluttony disappeared into the shadows, expecting me to follow. I hesitantly did so until I fell down in the sewers, thankfully not into the disgusting waters. ''Sorry, we should've warned you about the fall,'' Lust chuckled, offering a hand. I quirked a brow at her niceness. I did, however, take her hand with a small smile. The three of us walked into the darkness. Not too long after we had entered the underground sewers did I see a small white light. Lust stopped me before we could approach the lit room. ''It's very important for you to remain hidden, our Father can't see you,'' she warned. I nodded. Gluttony pressed a finger to his mouth, signaling me to be quiet. I smiled at his child-like nature and nodded. I remained hidden in the shadows, watching as Lust and Gluttony walked on.

**Envy's Point of View**

I sat with Pride and Sloth as Father went over the plans with us. My attention drifted as Gluttony and Lust walked into the room. ''Envy, you should leave,'' Lust whispered. I quirked a brow. ''You never know when someone could be waiting for you,'' she said, her gaze turned behind her. ''What?'' I growled in annoyance. My eyes widened when I felt a familiar presence in the room. 'Leah,' I realized. I became more nervous. If father knew she was here, she was a goner. Father continued to speak until he noticed my distracted expression. ''Envy is there a problem?'' he asked in annoyance. ''No Father,'' I answered, trying to compose myself. He opened his mouth to speak when he stopped and turned his head in the direction of Leah. ''I sense a powerful presence in the room,'' his eyes narrowed. My eyes widened. ''It could be a chimera,'' I offered. Father rose from his throne and walked. ''Come out or I'll kill you,'' he growled, making me wince. 'No, not Leah,' I panicked.

**Leah's pov**

I could feel my ''heart'' beat faster with every step that this Father guy took. ''Come out or I'll kill you,'' I heard him growl. 'Shit,' I panicked mentally. Suddenly the shadows I hid in began to move and out of nowhere evil eyes looked at me. I panicked as they shot at me. I barely transformed my arm into my Shadow Sword when a shadows was about to pierce my stomach. This action unfortunately caused me to step out into the light, exposing myself to Father and the other Homunculi. Father's eyes widened. ''The Shadow Alchemist,'' he said in shock. I froze, paralyzed. Father looked at me with utter astonishment. Gluttony looked at me with confusion. Lust looked at me with fear for my own life. And Envy's stare scared me the most. His stare was that of anger, shock, and fear. I knew I had made a terrible decision in coming here when I saw Envy's fear. He was never scared, and him staring at me with fearful violet eyes scared me more than anything. Father's expression became that of interest and distrust. ''Pride,'' he called. My eyes widened when I saw Pride was Selim Bradley. His gaze fell upon his father, waiting for instructions.

''Kill her.''


	11. Falling Slowly

___**I don't know you but I want you all the more for that  
Words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react**_

My eyes snapped open when the words came from Father's mouth. Pride's face broke out into a cocky smirk. The shadows that emitted from him appeared like swords. They were black and strangely had red, evil eyes with equally evil grins. The other Homunculi and Father backed away. All but Envy who stood in his spot with wide eyes. His fists shook, as if he were still processing what was happening. Pride approached me slowly, the grin on his face refusing to melt. My golden eyes narrowed as the disturbing Homunculus proceeded to near me.

''It's such a shame to kill such a worthy ally, but orders are orders,'' Pride smirked.

''Ah!'' I yelped as five of his shadows lunged at me. I managed to barely escape the piercing of them. Father and Pride both smirked at my weakness. ''Come now, die with some dignity,'' Pride taunted. I ran and jumped as the shadows continued to chase me, each missing me barely by an inch. I tripped on a random pipe, my body colliding with the hard concrete ground. ''Ugh,'' I grunted. My arm quickly shifted to my sword as I turned on my back, blocking the shadow that could've pierced my neck. Pride growled in annoyance. ''Damn human woman, just die already!'' he hissed. I continued blocking Pride's attack with my sword, teeth gritted in concentration. My shadows appeared from my body, lunging to block Pride's. My shadows were black like Pride's but unlike his, there was no evil presence coming from them. ''I won't be so easy to kill, Homunculus,'' I spat out the name like it was poison. This only angered Pride further. ''Enough! Finish her Pride!'' Father ordered. He appeared furious that his strongest creation had failed to end me yet. That realization alone made me smirk. ''What's the matter Father? You look a little nervous there, could it be that you fear the possibility of me killing off your damn Pride?'' I chuckled. Father's eyes narrowed in anger. Pride roared in anguish as one of my shadows scratched his cheek. Red sparks emitted from his face as his philosopher stone healed the gash.

_**And games that never amount to more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out**_

''You will die!'' he yelled. One shadows went straight for my shoulder and it would've cost me the battle if I hadn't jumped to the side on time. I was so focused on that one shadow that I didn't notice the other one sneak up to me. Another shadow knocked my on my back. Suddenly a horrible feeling ripped inside of me. I hesitantly looked to see a shadow had impaled my stomach.

''AHHHH!'' I screamed in utter pain.

Pride grinned like a maniac when he saw he finally had me. ''Good, now just lay there while I rip out your stone,'' he smirked. ''N-No,'' I whispered. I yanked my arm that was morphed into my sword in the air to slash the shadow from my stomach but was stopped abruptly. Pride sent more shadows to pin me down, leaving me defeated. I struggled with all my might to free my arm at least. I was stopped when Pride was standing over me, the intent to kill written all over his face. ''Such a shame, oh well,'' he shrugged mockingly. My eyes widened when I realized. . .I was done. I was going to die. I felt my eyes water but I absolutely refused to shed tears in front of these monsters. ''I-I'm sorry Ed, Al. Looks like I'm done here,'' I whispered sadly. Pride's shadow went straight for the kill, straight into my heart. I gasped, ready for the impact. The sound of metal clashing rang throughout the lair.

**Envy's point of view**

My eyes widened when I saw Pride's shadow pierce Leah's stomach. I stood there, unable to process what had just happened. Her scream of pure pain brought me out of my daze. 'Leah,' I whispered mentally. What was I supposed to do? Father would kill me if I interrupted the fight. If I tried to fight Pride I would surely lose and blow my cover. But then I saw the look in Leah's gorgeous golden eyes. They were watery with unshed tears. That image of her looking so broken absolutely killed me. ''Leah,'' I whispered, barely audible. Pride stood above her now, shadow ready for the kill. She whispered something before closing her eyes, ready to die. A sudden feeling forced me not to think any further. I knew what I had to do. Pride went for the kill and I dashed.

**Leah's point of view**

I couldn't stifle the gasp when I saw what had just occurred. Pride's shadow was barely a few inches from my chest when a sword had gotten in the way. I looked to see Envy standing over me protectively. Absolute anger was written on his face and in his eyes. His arm was morphed into a sword, the same sword that saved me. ''Envy,'' I whispered. His eyes scanned my body, making sure I wasn't severely injured. Pride's face broke out into a frown. ''What are you thinking Envy? I had her!'' he snarled. Envy's lips pulled back into a snarl of his own. ''I won't allow you to kill her,'' he seethed. Father had obviously had enough. ''What is the meaning of this Envy?'' his voice boomed, making the two of us wince. Pride's shadows pulled back but Envy didn't step away from me. He turned to face Father. ''Forgive me Father. I can't let Pride or anyone hurt her,'' Envy sighed. ''And why is that?'' Father asked. Envy's violet eyes met mine for a second. I shook my head, not wanting him to get punished because of me.

''She's special,'' he answered.

_**Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You've made it now**_

Father went livid. ''She is a pathetic human who was fortunate to gain a philosopher stone! You dare go weak for a human?! Envy the Homunculus has fallen for a useless human woman?'' he screeched. Envy winced in shame. I on the other hand snarled. ''How dare you?'' I growled. This caught the attention of everyone in the lair. I managed to stand beside Envy, cringing at the pain I felt as my stone healed my wounds. ''Yes I am human. I always have been and always will. But this ''pathetic'' human just managed to fight off your strongest Homunculus. Not only that but I am the daughter of Van Hoenheim, and without him you would be a pathetic speck of matter in a flask!'' I roared. Every Homunculi in the room had their jaws drop. They were in utter shock that I had spoken to their creator like that. Father stared at me. ''Did you just say Van Hoenheim?'' he asked shakily. I nodded, eyes determined. Father's face broke out into a grin as he tossed his head back in laughter. Suddenly he appeared in front of me and Envy. My eyes bugged out as Father held me in a bone crushing hug. Envy's eyes resembled saucers and his jaw reached the floor. ''HAH! So he had children! What a remarkable girl you are! It appears Envy was right about you after all!'' he patted Envy on the back. 'Is everyone freaking insane? Now I know where Envy gets his bipolar-ness!' I screamed mentally. ''You will live, we could have many uses for you. Is there anything you would need right now?'' Father beamed. I blinked twice then felt my eyes harden. ''As a matter of fact I do,'' I began. Envy and Father quirked a brow.

''Apologize to Envy,'' I bit back the growl I so desperately wanted to use.

Father blinked in surprise. He then faced Envy. ''I apologize for insulting you so my son,'' he said. Envy nodded hesitantly. Envy then faced me with narrow eyes, warning me not to push my luck. ''Envy, show our guest to your room,'' Father ordered. I blushed. ''What?'' I asked, stunned. ''Well you will be staying with us and since you have taken such liking to Envy you shall stay with him,'' Father smirked. I was about to protest when I felt Envy grip my wrist and began dragging me down a tunnel. ''Stop talking,'' he hissed at me. I shut my mouth and suddenly became fearful of Envy's anger. I then became angry, remembering why I had looked for him in the first place. He had lied. He played me like a fool. Soon we entered a large room, which I guessed was Envy's room. I found it odd that the Homunculi had their own rooms but figured that even they needed privacy. The walls and floor was stone, making the room cold. There was no windows due to us being underground. In the center was a large king-sized bed with black blankets and pillows. Besides a nightstand, desk, and another door, the room was empty. Envy shoved me and closed the door. He faced me with a harsh glare. ''What the hell were you thinking?!'' he roared. I refused the wince at his tone. ''You lied to me,'' I seethed, stunning the green-haired man.

''What are you talking about?'' he snapped.

''Don't give me that! I know it was you who started the Ishvalan War!'' I got in his face.

_**Falling slowly eyes that know me and I can't go back**_

His eyes widened in shock. ''Not denying it? Good, that's the first step in not being a complete asshole,'' I growled. His glare returned. ''How the hell did you know?'' he asked lowly. ''It appeared in one of my visions,'' I returned his glare. My expression became sad. ''Why did you lie?'' I asked softly. His glare didn't waver in the slightest. ''I didn't lie, you never asked me,'' he scoffed. I frowned. ''I trusted you to tell me everything! I love you, and you obviously return my feelings based on what I just saw out there!'' I pointed to the door. His jaw clenched. ''You knew what you were getting yourself into when you fell for me. I warned you that I was your enemy, that I was a monster,'' he scowled. I sat on the bed in silence. ''If you were my enemy then why would I love you?'' I asked, meeting his gaze. ''What can I say? You feel for the enemy,'' he scoffed, glare melting away slowly.

''So did you,'' I countered.

Envy locked his gaze with my amber eyes. His teeth were bared in his glare. ''You're so stupid! If I hadn't blocked Pride you would be dead right now Leah! Did you even think about the consequences to your actions! They know you now! They know I know you and they have the advantage!'' he screamed. I sighed, realizing he was right. ''I needed you,'' was my only response. He quirked a brow. ''What?'' he barked, still angry. ''I needed to know. I needed to know your feelings weren't a lie to,'' I tried to hold in my hurt feelings, to hold in my whimper. Violet eyes softened. Envy let out a frustrated sigh as he kicked the wooden desk, making me jump slightly. He calmed himself down and sat beside me on the black bed.

_**Moods that take me and erase me and I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough and warred with yourself  
It's time that you won**_

''I can't fake the feelings I have for you.''

My mouth opened when I had processed what Envy just said to me. I looked at him with wide eyes. His gaze was soft and somewhat embarrassed. I noticed the slight blush that was across his cheeks. He tried to seem tough and scary but I saw right through him. ''Huh?'' I asked, wanting him to continue. He rolled his eyes in slight annoyance.

''I can't fake what I feel for you. I am a Homunculus so therefore I was made no to feel anything other than my given sin. But then you came and changed that. You are my weakness. As much as it irritates me you truly are my weakness. I may have lied and hid some things from you and I apologize. But I can never fake or lie about my feelings towards you. I without a doubt have feelings for you,'' he said.

I felt the tears stream my cheeks and onto my lap and floor. Envy blinked at my reaction, thinking my tears were out of sadness. I threw my arms around his neck as I sobbed into his chest. How could I not be so happy? He just admitted he cared. I thought I would die before he came even close to admitting such a thing! ''I-I love you,'' I sniffled. Envy stilled. His eyes widened in astonishment. Suddenly his arms embraced me, pulling me even closer to his chest. ''I love you Envy, I love you,'' I repeated happily. Envy hid the tiny smile that graced his lips. He nodded. I looked at him with watery eyes as he pressed a kiss to my lips. It was passionate and undeniably the best kiss we have shared. As we parted I noticed Envy's eyes glaze over. The heat rushed to both of our faces. It wasn't difficult to understand where this was going. I slowly pressed a shy kiss to his lips as his surprisingly soft hands settled on my sides.

_**Take this sinking boat and point it home**_

__I had always wondered what my first time would be like. Would I be married? Would it be with a boyfriend? Would it be a one night stand? I was nervous, that for sure was a fact. I was obviously inexprerienced and to be honest, I was terrified. Envy sensed this and reassured my anxious being with his gentle touch. ''I told you I would never let anything harm you,'' he whispered in my ear. I nodded, a soft smile across my face. Our lips met once more as we crawled further into the bed. As we stared into each other's eyes, the world faded away. Nothing mattered. I forgot everything. My brothers, my alchemy, and even my mission was erased and replaced with nothing except the handsome Homunculus before me. He was my world, my life line. And I was ok with that. Envy had forgotten that he was immortal. He didn't care about Father or his goal. And for a while, he remembered what it was like to feel human.

_**We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had the choice  
You've made it now**_

__Invisible hearts beat faster. Eyes shut in bliss and then reconected. Deep violet locked with wild amber hues. His body covered mine. I shed tears at first due to the slight pain. But before the tears could roll down my blushing cheeks, he was there to brush them away with his gentle hand. Never in a million years did I believe Envy could be this gentle. Then again, anything was possible. I fell in love with a Homunculus. . and he fell in love with me. The two of us joined together and became one. If we had hearts they would've held the same beat. For once, I was truly happy. For once, Envy felt human again. For once, we expressed our feelings that didn't involve just simple kisses or loving words. Envy laid on his back, eyes closed in content. His arm was wrapped around me in a protective manner, daring anyone to try and disrupt our moment. I felt my eyes begin to close as my body encouraged me to sleep. My head was pressed against Envy's chest. There was no heartbeat to listen to, I had noticed. I felt a smile claim my lips. 'But that's just fine with me,' I sighed mentally. I gently held Envy's hand with my own and smiled even bigger when he returned the gesture by entwining his fingers with mine.

''I love you,'' I whispered.

I noticed the smirk that Envy showed and was more than pleased when I did. I noticed how he was filled with pride and content at my statement. I exhaled and closed my eyes, falling asleep against his pale, muscular chest. The warm blanket covered our bodies from the cold air. The world was gone from us, reality didn't bother our minds. It was just the two of us, together.

''I love you to Leah.''

And that alone was more than enough for the both of us.

_**Falling slowly, sing your melody**_

_**I'll sing along. . . .**_


	12. Hands of Time

I felt my eyes flutter open, quickly taking notice of my new surroundings. 'Where am I?' I blinked. I turned my head to glance at the room, only to collide with something warm. I looked to find a sleeping Envy laying beside me, shirtless. A blush crept up on to my cheeks. Then it finally hit me like a ton of bricks. 'W-We had sex last night,' I realized mentally. I made a move to sit up on to hold in a yelp. 'Damn palm tree, I'm really not used to this,' I blushed at my sore body. I remembered the door in Envy's room held a bathroom and I silently tip toed into it. I looked in the mirror, putting on my flimsy shirt and panties. I noticed the love bites on my neck and smiled. My fingers lightly touched my skin, remembering everything that went down last night.

_Envy's lips met mine in a needy and passionate kiss. I panted as he lightly nipped at my neck._

My fingers brushed across my cheek, the faint smile still on my face. I remembered how nervous he made me, yet I was more excited than nervous. I was happy to have been with him. He made me feel things I'd never felt before.

_''It'll hurt a little bit, then I swear I won't hurt you anymore,'' he warned. I nodded, tears of nervousness and excitement rolled down my face. Envy's gaze softened slightly as he gently wiped the tears away. He kissed my cheeks in an attempt to comfort me. I nodded, offering a small smile. ''I'm ready, I love you.''_

My tiny smile widened. I did love him, I loved him more than anything in this world. Of course I loved my brothers beyond belief. But with Envy it was different. It wasn't just lust like how you would expect from a Homunculus, it was real love. To be honest, I did doubt Envy at first. I had suspicions that he was lying to me. I chuckled a bit, placing a hand over my mouth as I beamed. After last night, my doubts all evaporated. I loved Envy, and he loved me.

_Envy collapsed beside me. The only sounds in the room was us trying to regain our breath. My golden eyes flickered to his violet ones. We laid side by side, staring into each other's eyes. ''I love you,'' I whispered, cupping his cheek. A small smile graced his features and he nodded. He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. ''I love you to,'' he whispered. _

I stood in front of the mirror, the smile never wavering. I did jump when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I looked in the reflection to see my beloved palm tree. I smiled. ''Hello to you to,'' I said softly. Envy ''hmm'd'' and nodded. His stare was blank, like he was in a dream. ''D-Do you regret it?'' I asked softly. This made him snap out of it. His eyes met mine in the mirror. He turned me around so we were face to face. ''You made me remember what it was like to feel human, how can I regret that?'' he smirked. I smiled, a dust of pink across my cheeks. My eyes the widened. ''E-Envy, can Homunculi reproduce?'' I asked suddenly. He was taken back at my blunt question. ''What the hell brought this?'' he blinked. ''I'm not on the pill, and you know what we did. Need I say more?'' I blushed. Envy stared at me before laughing. ''What?'' I asked, quirking a brow. ''It's so easy to get you frantic,'' he chuckled, making me narrow my eyes in embarrassment. ''And no, we can't reproduce. Well at least I'm pretty sure we can't. Homunculi don't exactly do what we did last night,'' Envy shrugged. I nodded, a certain sadness in my eyes.

I had always wanted children when I was older. I had always wanted to be like my mother, to be a fabulous mom. I wanted to come home to my kids laughing and hugging me. I wanted to hear what it was like to be called ''mommy''. Envy must've noticed my sadness because he wrapped his arms around me, bringing me to his bare chest. ''I can't give you what you want Leah. This is why we should never have gotten involved, why I tried to turn you away,'' he said, ashamed. My watery eyes looked up at him. His face looked angry, sad, and ashamed. Angry that he wasn't human. Sad that I was upset that I couldn't have kids. Ashamed that he could never be what I had dreamed, that he couldn't give me what I had always dreamed of having. I smashed my lips onto his. Envy was taken back but kissed me back. When we parted, I locked my gaze with him. ''You gave me what I always wanted, love. If we had never gotten involved with each other then last night would have never happened. You make me happy Envy, all I need is you,'' I said softly. ''Leah! What are you going to do when you see all of your friends have kids?! What will you do then? They'll have a happy family and what will you have?'' Envy asked angrily. I remained calm, a tiny smile on my face.

''I'll have you,'' I stated simply.

Envy was taken back at my answer. He sighed, eyes no longer harsh. I hugged him, waiting for him to relax. He wrapped his arms around me. ''You're so stubborn,'' he muttered. I scoffed. ''And you're not?'' I chuckled. Suddenly the door was opened and Envy jumped behind me, hiding his indecent form. Gluttony waddled in, crying. ''Gluttony! You can't just barge into my room!" Envy lectured with a blush as his clothes suddenly appeared from his skin. I on the other hand quickly yanked on my jeans and comforted the chubby Homunculus. ''What's wrong Gluttony?'' I asked. He sniffled, his tiny eyes still watery with tears. ''T-They killed her! The Flame Alchemist killed Lust!'' he sobbed. Mine and Envy's eyes widened. ''What?'' Envy growled. ''Lust was going to kill him and the woman officer but he burned her to death,'' Gluttony sniffled. I tensed. ''A-Are they still alive?'' I asked fearfully. Gluttony nodded. I sighed, relieved. I hugged the Homunculus, comforting him. ''It's ok Gluttony,'' I soothed. Envy wasn't as calm. He roared, kicking the wooden desk, smashing it. ''Damn him,'' he hissed. Envy ran out of the room in anger. Gluttony and I blinked, curious. ''Gluttony follow Envy, I'll be there shortly,'' I ordered. He nodded, leaving the room as well.

I quickly hopped into the shower, putting on some clothes. As soon as I did, making sure my mother's necklace was secure around my neck, I went out to find Envy. Let's just say it didn't take long. ''How could you let him go?! You should've ripped his spine out of his mouth for what he did!'' Envy roared. I entered the room and tensed when I saw the man he was talking to was King Bradley. Both of them looked at my nervous form. ''Leah go back to the room,'' Envy growled. ''So Father was right, you fell for the Shadows Alchemist,'' the Fuhrer scoffed. ''Shut up Wrath, she doesn't have anything to do with this,'' Envy warned with a heated glare. I narrowed my eyes at Fuhrer Bradley. ''I should've known you were a Homunculus, you always did have a bad vibe,'' I growled lowly. Wrath glared at me. ''Now that Mustang killed Lust, we'll need a replacement,'' Wrath noted. Envy's eyes widened, jaw clenching. ''Just what the hell are you talking about Wrath?'' he hissed. Wrath's uncovered eye stared right at me.

''I wonder if Father will agree to her being one of us,'' he smirked evilly.

My eyes widened as I tensed. I would kill anyone who decided to make me into a Homunculus. I loved Envy but that didn't mean I would want to join the Homunculi. Let alone as Lust. ''Get the hell away from her,'' Envy snarled. Wrath shrugged. ''I have to deal with a few pests, come Gluttony,'' Wrath turned to leave the lair. I relaxed when I saw them leave. ''Damn him,'' Envy muttered. ''Envy?'' I called hesitantly. He turned to me, still looking pissed. ''What Leah?'' he muttered. ''Would it be so bad if I were a Homunculus?'' I asked, contemplating the situation. His eyes widened. ''You can't be serious! Are you stupid?'' he asked. ''I'm already immortal, and if I were then we could be together without worrying about Father,'' I pointed out. Envy shook his head, approaching me. ''If anything, we'd be worrying about Father even more. He could easily kill you if you were a Homunculus,'' he said. My eyes saddened. Why couldn't things be simple for us? ''Besides, your brothers need you,'' he muttered. This shocked me. Envy hated my brothers with a passion. It was unusual that he thought of them. I embraced the dark haired Homunculus. ''I love you, my Envy,'' I said tenderly. He nodded. He was still tentative about repeating those words like me. I didn't have a problem with it because I knew he returned my feelings. He more than proved that to me last night. He then grinned at me. ''How about we go replay last night's events,'' he smirked. I blushed but smiled. In an instant we were back in Envy's room, showing how much we loved each other.

_ I opened my eyes in a daze. I saw white around me. Where was I? The scene changed. My amber orbs snapped open. I was in a room, on a bed. I was in extreme pain. ''What's wrong with her?'' a familiar voice panicked. I looked to my side to see a very frightened Envy. He was beside Edward and Alphonse, who looked equally scared. I looked to see Envy was speaking to a doctor._

_''She's dying,'' the doctor stated sadly._

_ My eyes widened. Before I could say anything another surge of pain hit me. I screamed, alerting all four men in the room. ''But you can save her right?!'' Ed asked. The doctor shook his head. ''But we can save it,'' he said. What did he mean ''it''. Envy's eyes widened with fear as he held my hand. _

_ In a flash everything went white again as my vision blurred. In an instant I looked down into violet eyes. I felt tears stream down my pale cheeks. ''Perfect,'' I whispered. A tiny form was placed into my frail arms. I looked at a teary-eyed Envy. ''He's perfect,'' I smiled. A tiny hand gripped my finger. The tiny form opened his eyes and I saw violet. Wails of a child echoed throughout the room. ''We're losing her,'' the doctor warned Envy. Envy held the tiny form in his arms, handing him to Edward. Ed nodded, leaving the room with tears in his golden eyes. ''Leah, don't you dare die on me,'' Envy whimpered. I smiled sadly, my dark brown hair matted against my pale face. ''We'll be ok,'' I whispered, my eyes soft and inviting. ''You can't die! I can't go on without you!'' Envy yelled, his eyes watery. My sad smile remained. Tears rolled down my face, ''But then who will take care of him?'' I asked, talking about the tiny form that was once in my arms. Envy cried over me, holding me in arms. I felt my life slipping away. Our eyes locked. I smiled sadly as I struggled to hang on to my life._

_''I. . .love. . you,'' I whispered._

_ My hand fell limp, as did my head. Envy's eyes widened. ''Leah?'' he shook me gently. Nothing. ''Leah wake up,'' he shook slightly harder. There was no response, no movement. Envy's cries echoed along with the cries of a baby. His cries echoed with the cries of the tiny form I once held._

I woke up with a jump. I panted as I realized my dream was a nightmare. ''Or a vision,'' I said. I looked to see Envy laying beside me, still asleep. His arm was secured over my waist. I sighed, still shaking from my vision. A small, tiny smile graced my lips. 'I'm going to have a child,' I said, my eyes watering. I looked to a sleeping Envy. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep, so blissful. 'I can't tell him about my vision, it would just worry him,' I decided mentally. I laid back down, my head tucked under his. His grip on me tightened as his violet eyes opened slowly. He smirked down at me. ''Hey,'' I smiled softly. His response was a kiss, which I gladly accepted. I knew then and there, I could never tell him of my vision. I couldn't tell him what the future held. That we would have a child, that I would die. ''I promise, nothing will ever happen to you while I'm around,'' Envy whispered. I clenched my jaw, dreading the fact that I hid something so important from him. But it was for the best. I nodded.

Suddenly Envy tensed. ''What's wrong?'' I furrowed my brows. ''Father wants us,'' Envy said, his clothes reappearing. I sighed, not in the mood to deal with the crazed man. ''Here,'' Envy handed me some clean clothes. I didn't bother asked where he got these from or how he knew my size, I was just grateful to change into something different. Jeans, black leather boots, and a dark purple tank top. I changed and we were off to meet the oh so pleasant Father. ''Yes Father?'' Envy asked as we gazed at the man on the throne. ''Gluttony has been captured by the Flame Alchemist and the Elric brothers,'' Father frowned. Envy and I both fought the urge to gasp and look at each other. Envy nodded. ''We'll go get him,'' Envy stated, dragging me along. My eyes widened. I would see Ed and Al again! I contained my excitement as we traveled to hunt down Gluttony.

''It shouldn't be too far from here,'' Envy murmured.

I nodded, sensing the Homunculus' stone. ''Envy, let me talk to them before we try anything. I can avoid a huge fight if I talk to my brothers,'' I said. Envy debated this. ''Fine, go and try to talk to them. If things get out of hand run away, I'll try it my way if that happens,'' Envy sighed. I nodded, running ahead. We were currently in the woods. As I ran ahead I could hear voices as I neared my destination. I stumbled into a clearing. There, right in front of me was Roy, my brothers, and some guy I had never met before. ''Leah?'' Ed blinked. I smiled happily, hugging my brothers. ''How did you find us?'' Al asked, hugging me back. I opened my mouth to explain before I was pulled into a hug. I looked up into the dark colored eyes of Roy. ''Leah,'' he smiled. I smiled, returning Roy's hug. ''Roy, I've missed you,'' I said softly. ''It's not safe out here Leah, go with Hawkeye and stay hidden,'' Roy frowned. ''Roy, you don't understand I can-,'' I was interrupted when Roy pressed a passionate kiss to my lips. My eyes bugged out. ''R-Roy?'' I stuttered as he pulled away. He blushed a bit. ''Sorry, I just needed to do that,'' he shrugged. I heard a growl behind me and saw a pair of violet eyes glaring behind me. 'Shit,' I thought unhappily.

**~*~*~*~*~ Special OVA # 5 If Envy was a Babysitter~*~*~*~*~**

Envy's eyes blinked. ''You have got to be kidding me,'' he deadpanned. I sighed. ''I know it's hard to believe but I'm telling the truth!'' I pointed to the babies crawling on the floor while giggling.

''How am I supposed to believe that the pipsqueak, Mustang, Hawkeye, Scar, Greed, and Ling got turned into babies?!'' Envy roared.

His loud yelling must've startled the babies because they all started crying. I glared at him. ''Just watch them for a little bit, Al and I are going to figure out how to turn them back ok?'' I sighed in frustration. Envy groaned but agreed. After I left he quirked a brow at the six babies who stared at him in wonder. He hesitantly picked up baby Edward by the diaper. ''What the hell am I supposed to do?'' Envy blinked. Ed blinked, giggling happily. Envy fought of the smirk that he desperately wanted to show. ''Heh you're still the same size aren't you pipsqueak?'' he chuckled. Baby Edward glared at him, opening his mouth to puke on the violet eyed Homunculus.

''EWW!"

Envy's scream of disgust clearly upset baby Ling and Mustang. Envy sighed, picking up the two crying babies. ''Shut up already, I wasn't that loud,'' Envy groaned. But even he couldn't gush over the heartbroken looks of baby Ling and Mustang. Suddenly a bullet whizzed past Envy's head, making him jump in terror. There, a few feet in front of his was baby Riza, with a gun in hand. ''What the hell?!'' Envy gasped. ''Give me that!'' he tried grabbing the gun from the blonde baby. When he did, Riza began crying at the loss of her toy. Baby Greed snickered at her loss, making her glare. She punched the baby in the face. Greed growled, pushing her.

''Knock it off!'' Envy growled in high annoyance.

A baby rattle was thrown at Envy's head, making the Homunculus turn in anger. Baby Scar sat smugly, glaring at Envy. ''You think you're so funny don't you, you little brat?'' Envy glared. Scar's face remained emotionless, glaring at him with a binky in his mouth. Envy smirked, taking the pacifier out of the Ishvalan's mouth. ''How about that squirt?'' Envy chuckled. Scar's red eyes narrowed at the loss of his pacifier. He clapped his little hands together and blue sparks appeared as Scar's alchemy knocked Envy on the ground. ''Ah!'' Envy yelled as he fell on his butt. All six babies giggled in amusement. Envy felt his eyes twitch. ''Stupid kids,'' he growled. All six babies stopped giggling and crawled to attack the Homunculus. ''Hey what are you doing with tape?! Wait is that rope?! What the hell?!"

I came back about an hour later. ''We're back Envy! We found out how to turn them back!'' I smiled. I quirked a brow at the silence. I poked my head into my living room and held in my fit of giggles. There was Envy, tied up in rope and tape. He laid on the couch, tied up as the six babies were fast asleep around him. He glared at me. ''Help me,'' he growled quietly. I grinned down at him, placing a kiss to his forehead. ''You're such a good babysitter.''


	13. No Light, No Light

Another growl interrupted my thoughts as a very pissed off Gluttony trampled through some trees. ''Stay behind me Leah,'' Roy instantly nudged me behind him protectively. 'That's right, they don't know about my Philosopher stone,' I thought worriedly. ''Colonel get Leah and yourself out of here you're injured and we can take care of him,'' Edward said. ''No, I'm staying,'' I said with determined eyes. ''Leah he's right, you should come,'' Roy said, holding my hands with his. I gave him a small, reassuring smile. ''I'll be fine, this won't even be a challenge for me,'' I assured. Roy hesitantly released me hands. He turned to my brothers. ''Make sure she stays safe,'' he ordered. ''Of course we will you idiot! She's my sister!'' Ed growled, annoyed. Roy smirked, turning back to face me. ''Stay safe,'' he pecked my lips one last time and ran off. When he was out of sight I wiped my lips with a small frown. 'I can't keep lying to him. It's not fair to Roy or Envy,' I thought. I turned to face Gluttony again. ''Stop this right now Gluttony,'' I said patiently and calmly.

_**You are the hole in my head  
You are the space in my bed  
You are the silence in between what I thought  
And what I said**_

''The Flame Alchemist! He killed Lust!'' he screeched angrily.

''You've caused enough damage now stop this right now,'' I said firmly, as if I were his mother.

My eyes widened as Gluttony's stomach began opening up, revealing many sharp teeth. ''Leah get out of here!'' Ed yelled. ''Leah get back!'' Al screamed. Before I knew it, Gluttony's stomach opened up. Just as he was about to swallow me alive, something quickly pulled me out of the way. I looked up, expecting to see my brothers or their friend. I stared up into angry violet eyes.

''You idiot! Do you know what could've happened if I hadn't grabbed you?'' Envy growled.

_**No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away**_

''I didn't know he would attack me! But thank you, my hero,'' I sighed, pressing my forehead against his, trying to calm him down. I felt him growl but sigh in defeat. ''You're a dumbass,'' he muttered making me chuckle. ''But I'm your dumbass so doesn't that make it ok?'' I grinned like a dork. He rolled his eyes and turned to face the fat homunculus. ''Stop it Gluttony!'' he barked angrily. ''Envy?'' Edward seethed angrily. Envy released me, still keeping his arm around my waist as he turned to face my brother. ''Well long time no see, eh pipsqueak?'' he smirked. ''Get your hands off of her!'' Ed growled, amber eyes flickering with utter hatred. Envy's smirk only grew as he tightened his hold on me. ''Envy,'' I whispered, not wanting them to fight. Obviously he didn't listen. ''Oh that's right, you don't know about us. Do you pipsqueak?'' he grinned evilly. Ed clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. ''Just what the hell are you talking about?'' he growled lowly. ''Brother?'' Al questioned fearfully. My eyes were wide with fear. I gripped Envy's hand tightly, silently begging him to stop egging my brother on. ''Stop it Envy,'' I warned. Envy nudged me away a bit, continuing to ignore me. ''Your pretty sister here is with me now,'' Envy grinned, eyes filled with pride and mischief. I clenched my fists, fear and worry consuming my body.

''SHUT THE HELL UP!'' Ed lunged at Envy.

_**And I'd do anything to make you stay  
No light, no light  
No light  
Tell me what you want me to say**_

Envy easily dodged my brother's attack by jumping into a nearby tree. ''That all you got pipsqueak?'' he taunted. ''And stop calling me pipsqueak you cross-dresser! I can't even tell if you're a chick or a guy!'' Ed roared, trying to get to Envy. Envy's feline smirk returned to his face. ''Well let's just ask Leah,'' he began, looking over my shocked state with hungry eyes. A certain emotion glazed his eyes over, a look I knew all too well. Want. Lust. Desire. ''She knows _**exactly **_what I have,'' he smirked. Ed froze, eyes wide. I heard Al gasp and clench his metal fists. I didn't face him or Ed, my shocked eyes were locked on my dark-haired lover. Ed slowly turned to face me.

''Leah what's he talking about?''

_**You want a revelation,  
You wanna get it right  
But, it's a conversation,  
I just can't have tonight  
You want a revelation  
**_

I faced him, eyes welling up with unshed tears. I nodded shakily, making Envy's grin double in size. ''I love him,'' I whispered but Ed heard it clearly and perfectly. That's exactly when time stopped for a second. We all stood there, frozen for a second. As Ed seemed to move in slow motion, I sprang into action. He lunged himself onto the same branch Envy was in, his auto-mail arm shaped into a sword. I lunged after the two, eyes wide. If Ed struck Envy, then Envy would surely get furious and kill Edward. ''Ed stop!'' I yelped. ''Edward!'' Alphonse and their friend yelled. ''Ling stop him!'' Al begged. Ling quickly sprang into action, sword in hand. Everything happened so fast, I was so focused on protecting everyone that I had forgotten about Gluttony.

''RAWR!'' the homunculus growled, his stomach revealing a eerie eye.

_**No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
**_

In a blur all four of us were being sucked into the nothingness that was Gluttony's stomach. I reached out to grasp onto anything. Suddenly I felt something grip my hand. I looked as we were pulled into Gluttony's stomach. The last thing I saw was Envy holding my hand, looking at me in worry and fear. Then it all went black. I fell into something warm and sticky. I felt the smell of metal overcoming my nose as I stood. Thanks to the fire Gluttony had swallowed there was light. I froze as I realized I was currently standing in blood. I gagged, resisting the urge to empty the contents of my own stomach and shakily stood. It was then that I noticed Envy still unconscious beside me. I quickly rolled us both onto the ruins of a building, at least we were out of the sea of blood. I sighed in relief after noticing Envy and I were alright. Panic once again struck me when I didn't see Ed or Ling anywhere near us. 'Were they sucked in as well?' I wondered in my head. I felt movement and I looked down at Envy. ''Where are we?'' he groaned, rubbing his forehead. ''Gluttony's stomach,'' I answered without any emotion. ''Are you alright?'' he asked, inspecting me. I glared heatedly at him. ''You told him about us,'' I growled, fists clenched. ''They were bound to find out anyway,'' Envy frowned a bit. ''That's not the point Envy! They are my brothers and it was for me to tell!'' I snapped.

''So. . what he said was true then,'' a different voice made me freeze.

_**Would you leave me,  
If I told you what I've done?  
**_

I looked to see my brother and Ling staring at me with shocked expressions. I sighed. I hesitantly nodded. Ed glared at the ground, refusing to look me in the eyes. ''B-But there's more,'' I added. If I told Edward the truth, it would need to be the whole truth. He looked at me with disappointed eyes. ''What more is there to say?"' he asked sadly. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks as I let out short breaths. I turned to Envy. He quirked a brow as if asking 'are you sure'? I nodded slowly but surely. Envy's arm morphed into a large sword and Ed's eyes widened. ''Leah what are you doing?!" he yelled. Ling, who I'm sure could sense what was about to happen, quickly grabbed a hold of Edward and held him back.

''Let me go! Leah! No!'' Ed yelled, struggling to get to me.

I stared at him, the tears continuing to stream down my face as I held my arms out.

''Are you sure?'' Envy whispered into my ear. I could feel the tip of the blade against my back.

''Do it!"' I hissed shakily.

CHING!

Envy's who arm tore through my stomach, my body slightly hanging from the impact. I let out a loud gasp of the slight pain I felt and from hearing Ed's screams of utter terror. Envy pulled his arm out with a cringe, quickly encasing me in his strong arms. ''Never make me do that again,'' he whispered loving into my ear. ''Get away from her!'' Ed cried out. ''Edward,'' I gasped. I shakily stood up, against Envy's concerned arms. I removed my arms a lifted my shirt to reveal that the huge hole in my abdomen was now gone in a spark of red. Edward stood in disbelief.

_**And would you need me,  
If I told you what I've become?  
'cause it's so easy,  
**_

''Y-You're one of them,'' he whispered.

I opened my mouth to protest but no words could be formed. I just stood there, next to Envy, in shock and fear. I choked back a sob as I met my brother's eyes. ''I-I'm sorry,'' I whispered. Ed then glared heatedly at Envy. ''Y-You. You did this to her!'' he hissed. Envy scoffed. ''She knew what she was getting into by choosing me. I know what I've gotten myself into by choosing her. She made her coice. . .and I've made mine,'' Envy said slowly. I felt him wrap his arms around me proectively. ''You bastard. . .you did this,'' Ed growled. My eyes widened at his rage. ''Stay away from her!'' Ed lunged at Envy. Envy did the same, ready for the fight. I sat there, my mind trying to process the scene unfolding right in front of me. Before I knew it, I transformed my arm into my shadow sword. I held the tip to my chest, right at my Philosopher stone. I felt my body shaking violently. What have I become? What have I done? I was a monster now. Even my own brother thought so. But I couldn't remain alive without being with Envy. I loved him with all my heart. He was my everything. I cried as I amde my decision.

Envy must've heard me because he paused and looked at me. His purple eyes widened when he realized what I was planning to do.

''LEAH DON'T!" he screamed.

I let out a loud cry as I rose my arm and pushing back. I was ready. Ready to rip out my own Philosopher stone.

_**No light, no light  
No light  
Tell me what you want me to say**_


	14. Young and Beautiful

_Will you still love me_

_when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me _

_when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_Lana Del Rey- Young and Beautiful ''The Great Gatsby Soundtrack''_

(If anyone has any requests for a song to be used in one of the chapters just message me or right it in a review and I'll use them for the next chapters! Just mention the name of the song and the artist and why you want it in a chapter. I'll be sure to add your name for credit)

Envy's pov~*~*~*~*

Stupid little fullmetal runt! Does he seriously think he can win a fight against me?! I am a Homunculus for crying out loud! And he dares to put Leah in this situation? Well I suppose that it's partially my fault as well, I was the one who told him about us in the first place. Still, I gladly accepted his offer of a fight. I'll be damned if I give up an opportunity to kick Edward Elric's ass. Screw the fact if he was Leah's little brother, that meant nothing to me. I'd find a way to make it up to her for killing him. She still had that tin-can of a brother, Alphonse. I'd just buy her flowers or something. 'As if that would make up for it,' I mentally slapped myself in the face. I lunged at the alchemist, ready to beat him to a pulp. As I lunged and dodged I felt something horrible in the pit of my stomach. ''You bastard, why the hell did you choose my sister? Why her? Why Leah?'' Edward snarled. Both of our arms had shifted into swords and they were clashing with the other, the sounds echoing off the walls of Gluttony's stomach. I scoffed, my violet eyes narrowed in annoyance. ''Stop your babbling runt. Leah is mine so just accept it!'' I seethed. To my dismay, I realized I couldn't exactly kill the runt due to Father's plans. An evil smirk came to my face. 'I can still kick his ass though.' I concluded in my head.

''She will never be yours!" he snarled, attempting to punch me.

I easily dodged and jumped back a few feet. A sadistic grin graced my face as I laughed. ''What the hell is your problem?'' Edward growled, golden eyes on fire. 'They look exactly like Leah's when she's angry,' I laughed inwardly. ''Don't you get it pipsqueak? It's not like this just suddenly happened between me and Leah,'' I chuckled, trying to stop my laughter. Edward quirked a brow in annoyance. ''What do you mean?'' he muttered. I smirked in pride. ''Leah met me two months ago,'' I grinned, a twinkle in my dark eyes. Edward's eyes widened slightly. I lunged at him, him blocking my attack. I chuckled, having the blonde right where I wanted him.

''Two months of sneaking around,'' I mentioned, trying to distract him.

He blocked my arm with his own, staggering a bit. This only made my grin grow when I noticed my words were indeed distracting him.

''Two months of kissing and holding her in my arms,'' I snickered.

I jumped as he blindly attempted to stab me. Stupid boy. Didn't he know I couldn't die? Didn't he know that either way this battle was already mine to win?

''Two months of her coming to me, telling me she loves me,'' I mocked.

''Shut up Envy,'' Edward growled in rage.

He was at his breaking point. It wouldn't be long before he snapped. I just needed to find the final thing that it would take to crush him and make him go insane. My eyes widened in satisfaction. A dark look came over my features when I found out what would finally break him.

''Two months of hot sex with Leah,'' I whispered in his ear.

His golden eyes snapped open and he tensed, his body paralyzed. I roared in laughter.

''Of her screaming for me, clawing at my back. Two months of her being mine, of her belonging to me and only me!''

The fullmetal alchemist was still frozen in shock at the information I had given him. It only fueled my satisfaction and boosted my ego.

''Leah is mine. It was never a choice,'' I scoffed.

''SHUT UP!'' Ed snapped, stabbing my chest with his arm/sword.

I laughed cruelly as I instantly healed. Edward's eyes snapped open as he tried to pull his arm back. I smirked and kicked the kid away, knocking him on the ground. I loomed above him, arm raised to land a stab through the boy's arm when something stopped me. The sound of Leah's cry made everything freeze. I turned around to see her arm shifted into her shadow sword. Tears streamed down her flawless cheeks, her golden eyes puffy from crying. Her chest heaved up and down as she panted from her sobs. Her arm/sword shook violently as she raised it in the air, ready to drive it into her chest. My eyes widened. ''She's going to kill herself,'' I whispered, barely audible. ''Leah,'' I said warningly. Her eyes flickered to mine. ''Leah,'' I said louder, moving away from Edward and taking a hesitant step closer to her. She offered a sad, small smile at me. ''Leah!" I called, my entire body filled with fear. I couldn't lose her. Not now, not here, not ever. For the first time in my immortal life I had felt an impact of fear, worry, panic, and utter love for something. That something was Leah, it had always been Leah. She was more than a pawn in my game, more than a toy. She was mine. She was my everything.

''I-I'm sorry,'' she whispered.

''LEAH!'' I roared, dashing towards her.

Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~

_''What do you see in the future for us?'' Leah asked, curiosity in her golden orbs._

_I opened a lazy eye as we laid in my bed together._

_''I see me trying to get some sleep and you asking stupid questions,'' I muttered with a yawn._

_ She glared annoyingly at me, making me smirk a bit. ''I'm being serious you idiot,'' she pouted. Not that I'd ever mention it to her, but I loved when she was annoyed with me. It made her seem even more innocent and cute. I sighed, knowing I had no choice but to answer my little pest. ''I don't know to be honest. I don't know if I have a future at all with everything that's happening around us. I don't know if I'll die tomorrow or the next day. I don't know if this moment here with you will be my last,'' I sighed, staring at the stone ceiling. _

_''But we're immortal, we can't die,'' she said, brows furrowed in confusion._

_''We could if our stones get ripped out of our chests,'' I explained. _

_ Sadness was evident in her eyes as she looked at me. ''Then what do you think my future will be like?'' she asked hesitantly. I thought this over. I hadn't really thought of her future. I met her gaze with my own. ''I see you, mortal again. You have a husband, a couple of kids, and a house surrounded in flowers,'' I answered honestly. A warm smile graced Leah's lips. ''I don't want that life without you in it,'' she said, her body snuggling closer to my own. ''I can't give you that life Leah,'' I breathed, somewhat sad at the thought of another man near my Leah, giving her everything I couldn't. ''Then give me what you can and I'll take it. A life without you is not one I'd want in a million years,'' she said. The tiniest of smiles met my face at her words. I wrapped her in my strong arms, pulling her closer to me as I rested my chin on top of her head. As usual she smelt of roses and slightly strawberries. _

_''Will you love me even if I turn old and ugly?'' she asked softly._

_I laughed at her question and she looked up into my eyes._

_''You could never be ugly Leah, and you'll never be old,'' I snickered._

_She continued to stare into my eyes. I smiled a true smile, pressing a kiss to her forehead. I closed my eyes, sighing contently._

_''Yeah, yeah I'll still love you,'' I whispered._

Flashback End~*~*~*~*~Third person pov~*~*~*~

CHING~!

Golden eyes opened in shock as metal clashed with metal. Leah gasped at the impact Envy's arm made with her shadow sword. His arm had still been morphed into a sword and if had been any thinner, her sword would've broken it off and she would be dead. ''Envy,'' she breathed. His face twisted in anger. He did not remove his arm until she morphed her arm into its natural state. ''Why did you stop me?'' she said shakily. He didn't answer, he just continued to glare heatedly down at her. ''I wanted to die! I can't live like this anymore Envy!'' she screamed.

SLAP!

The arm that hadn't been a sword swung back and slapped Leah's cheek. The impact had echoed loudly, making Ling and Ed wince. Leah's head twisted and a bruise had appeared and healed in a total of three seconds. She stared at her lover in shock.

''You idiot! You're so freaking selfish Leah! Do you have any idea what would've happened? You would've died and you would've left your brothers, your friends, and your dad alone! YOU WOULD'VE LEFT ME ALONE! When you die it's not just you that's effected by it! Think of everyone who would be at your freaking funeral! Think about me! How would I be able to move on, knowing that you were dead?!'' Envy roared.

Leah flinched, never seeing Envy so enraged before. Truth be told, she'd never seen ANYONE so angry before. She rose to her feet. Her eyes widened when she noticed Envy's eyes glossy. He refused to let tears fall and blinked to keep his serious demeanor. Leah pressed a hand to cover her mouth that dropped in utter shock. She immediately encased her lover in her arms, him burying his head into her chest as he fought away the tears that threatened to spill. The last thing he would do was show weakness in front of his rival.

''You're right. I'm so sorry, so sorry,'' Leah shed her tears for the both of them.

If Envy did not allow himself to cry, then she would cry for him. He nodded, thankful to her.

''Do you still?'' she asked hesitantly.

He nodded slowly.

''Yeah, yeah I'll still love you Leah.''


	15. Together Forever

Edward's pov~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I stared numbly at the sight before me. Envy had Leah in his arms, embracing her tightly. He held her as if she would vanish before him. His eyes held anger at her for attempting to kill herself, fear out of the idea that he'd lose her, content that he was able to stop her, and something new. My golden eyes flickered when I realized what that emotion was. Love. Envy's dark, cruel eyes had softened since the last time I had ran into him. I should've seen it when he and Leah tried stopping Gluttony from eating us. My body was filled with confusion and shock. Envy, possibly the most cruel and unloving Homunculus, was in love with a human. And that human was my sister. I knew it was love by the way he looked down at Leah. It was the same way I looked at Winry. I turned my attention to Leah. She showed shame, regret, slight embarrassment, and love. A new spark was obvious in those golden eyes of her's. Although I hated to admit it, I knew Envy was the reason for that spark.

''So, it's true then? You two are really gonna try and make this work?'' I spoke, breaking the silence.

Leah and Envy glanced at each other, then at me. ''I know it's not right. Hell, I've been trying to tell her that what we're doing is insane. We could both be killed and to be perfectly honest, the odds aren't in our favor in the slightest. She knew what she was getting into. And I know the chances I'm taking with her are deadly. But I'd go through hell and back if it meant being with Leah,'' Envy spoke with a slight glare directed at me and Ling but spoke truthfully.

I nodded stiffly and looked at my sister.

''Leah?'' I asked.

''It was never a choice, choosing Envy. Meeting him was fate, trusting him was a choice. Loving him was something I had no control over,'' she smiled slightly.

I scoffed, glaring slightly at my rival. When I saw Leah's eyes sadden at our glaring I sighed heavily. ''Alright. I guess if you trust him then I can give. . .it. . . a chance,'' I winced in defeat. Envy scowled at me calling him an it but it didn't last long when Leah tackled me into a hug. ''Thank you brother,'' she grinned happily. I returned the hug. ''Whatever, I just don't want to become an uncle anytime soon,'' I joked, half serious. Envy smirked darkly. ''What? Afraid they'll catch your pipsqueak genes?'' he chuckled. ''WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK!'' I roared, nearly knocking Leah off of me. ''Envy!'' she blushed brightly. ''I just don't want my sister having kids with a gender-confused palm tree!'' I retorted. Envy scoffed, rolling his eyes. ''Leah knows exactly what my gender is, don't you babe?'' he winked. ''Stop talking like that you pervert!'' I screamed, a light pink blush on my cheeks. ''Come on! Be a man! Just cause you never got laid before doesn't mean you have to be so bitter about it,'' Envy grinned teasingly. ''That's my sister you're talking about you sicko!'' I growled. ''Let me just say she has a nice set of-''

BAM!

The green-haired menace fell into the small sea of blood as Leah punched the living daylights out of him. A bright pink blush spread across her cheeks as she exhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. ''What the hell?!'' Envy growled in annoyance. ''What we ''do'' is not something you share! Especially with my little brother you sadistic weirdo,'' she growled slightly. Envy grinned slightly when she said ''sadistic'' and opened his mouth to make a perverted comment. ''Say one word and I'll make sure you never get to ''do'' anything with me again,'' she threatened darkly. He instantly shut his mouth and pouted. Ling and I were leaning against each other, trying to hold in our fits of laughter. Leah whipped around to glare at us. ''And just what the hell are you laughing at?'' her eye twitched in irritation.

''I don't believe we were introduced. I'm Ling Yao, prince of Xing. And who are you my dear?'' Ling practically skipped over to Leah and I could feel the jealousy Envy was radiating.

''Leah Elric, Ed and Al's big sister. Nice to meet you,'' she smiled politely.

''Tell me Leah have you've ever thought about being a queen of a foreign land?'' Ling smirked.

1. . .2. . .3

''Ahh! No! No!'' Ling whimpered as Envy's outstretched arm lunged forward to crush the idiotic prince. ''I'll teach you not to touch my woman!'' Envy's eyes had little flames in them. ''Envy!'' Leah lightly scolded. She approached him, cutting his anger off with a kiss. I groaned in disgust as Leah had obviously succeeded in distracting her jealous palm tree. I opened my mouth to tell them to knock it off when Ling hid behind me, shaking like a traumatized kid. ''Save me Ed,'' he whimpered. ''It's your own damn fault, flirting with my sister like that,'' I growled in annoyance. ''I can't help it she's so hot!'' Ling sighed dreamily. I cringed when I heard Envy's growl. ''I dare you to say that again,'' he hissed as he transformed his arm into a long and deadly sharp sword. ''Relax Envy. Don't let the muscles fool you, Ling has the mental capacity of a four year old,'' I dead panned. Envy smirked at the comment and Leah held in a laugh at Ling's glare. ''What? You know it's true,'' I shrugged. I then became serious. ''So how the hell do we get out of this place?'' I asked. Envy sighed, clearly upset.

''We don't.''

Leah's point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

''We don't.''

I had never heard Envy's voice sound so defeated before. I turned to face him in shock. There was no way out of here? How were we supposed to survive. ''So what we're just going to die here?'' Ed blinked in shock. ''Basically. Gluttony's stomach is a failed attempt of our Father. He was trying to create his own portal of truth. There's no way out of here so now we just sit here and wait to die,'' Envy sighed. I held back the tears that I so desperately wanted to let out. If I died here, then who would take care of Al? Would I ever see my father or granny tomorrow? And what about Father? With us trapped here who would rise and defeat him? Mustang couldn't do it on his own. Mustang. . .Roy. A certain pang hit me when I realized I would never be able to see him again either. There were so many things I wanted to tell him, the first one being that I'm sorry that it could never work between us. I fell back on the remains of a stone building and stared into darkness. ''So that's just it then, we're dying here,'' I murmured. Ed and Ling would die much faster than Envy and I. Since we were immortal we would have to wait years, possibly centuries before our stones ran out and we'd finally die. My eyes became shiny with unshed tears. The flames from Roy that Gluttony had swallowed were reflected in my golden eyes.

I was about to break down crying when I felt something wrap around me. I looked up to find Envy holding my defeated form in his strong arms. I sighed shakily and pressed my head against his chest. ''There were so many things I wanted to give you Leah,'' he whispered lowly. It killed me to see him so upset. Although he did his best not to show it, I knew he blamed himself for this. ''So many things I wanted for you, I wanted you to be happy,'' he went on. I stilled, my jaw clenching as I fought away my tears. ''If I can spend the rest of my life with you. . .that's enough for me Envy,'' I whispered back. He nodded hesitantly. ''Yeah. . .me to,'' he nodded. We would die in this horrible place, no family. The life I might've known was gone. The child that was mine in my vision could never happen now. A happy life with Envy was no longer an option. I held his hand tightly, never wanting to let go. I tried to remain positive.

'If we're going to die, at least it will be with each other,' I thought, mentally smiling as the tears streamed down my cheeks.

Envy's point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My jaw clenched as I held Leah in my arms. 'Damn Gluttony and damn Father,' I cursed mentally. It absolutely killed me to see Leah cry. It killed me even more to realize we'd die in this horrible place. I had hoped Leah would stick with me through the end and there'd be some way for us to have a normal life together. And even though I knew it could never happen, I had wished that we'd somehow have a family together. I'd be damned if I'd ever admitted it to anyone, but the idea of Leah, a happy home, and a couple of kids sounded pretty awesome to me. A barely noticeable smile reached my lips as I buried my face in Leah's chocolate-colored hair. Yeah, things seemed pretty hopeless now. We'd die eventually but then again we most likely would've died either way. One positive thought came across my mind as I held my beautiful Leah in my arms.

'If we're going to die, at least it will be with each other.'


	16. Back to Reality

A bright light incased me as I felt like I was being tossed into some weird void. My golden eyes flew open as I was surrounded in a white light. 'I'm not dead am I?' I panicked mentally. ''Envy? Edward? Ling? Anybody?'' I screamed, hoping to get some response. Suddenly I was tossed onto white floors. I groaned, picking myself up and froze when I saw I was in front of a gate. ''The Gate of Truth,'' I whispered fearfully. But I didn't perform a Transmutation! ''But how could I-,'' ''Be here? Relax I brought you here,'' a chilling voice called behind me. I jumped and hesitantly turned around to face an all white form. ''I'm guessing you are Truth,'' I spoke emotionlessly to hide my immense fear. The form grinned. ''Smart girl. What everyone has said is true then. You are the one who is to save Amestris. . .and this world. You are also the one who is willing to do anything to help your brothers get their bodies back,'' he said it as if they were facts and not like he was asking me. I nodded. ''I'd die for my brothers,'' I answered. This made the form smirk. ''But you won't die,'' he spoke. Flashbacks of my vision came back to me. I could see myself dying in Envy's arms as Edward held my baby.

''No, I will die one day,'' I said, voicing my greatest fear.

Truth chuckled. ''Oh yes, how could I have forgotten? You and that Homunculus will have a child together. Your greatest love will be your demise. It's almost poetic. The thing that would being willing to die for you will actually be the reason you end up dying,'' he grinned. I narrowed my amber orbs. ''Envy isn't a ''thing''. Neither is my future baby. If making sure that they continue to live on means that I have to sacrifice myself, hell, I'll drive a knife through my own heart! I'll rip out my stone right on the spot!'' I snarled defensively. Truth just sat there. ''Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather remain on Earth with them? Wouldn't you rather live and watch your child grow up? To stay with your beloved Envy and grow old with him?'' he asked. My eyes widened. ''Is that an option?'' I quirked a brow. I didn't trust Truth, not in the slightest. ''Yes, you do have the option of living with your family, instead of being sent to an early grave,'' Truth nodded. I clenched my fists. ''Impossible!'' I growled. ''You don't trust me?'' Truth smirked. He took my silence as a no. ''Good. However, anything is possible when dealing with the truth. Would you like to live?'' he asked. I would've laughed if it was under different circumstances. Who the hell asks that?! ''Of course I want to live,'' I resisted the urge to scoff at Truth. ''And what price are you willing to pay?'' he smirked, getting to the main point. I then realized what he was getting at.

What was I willing to give up for the equivalent exchange. Obviously for a human life it wouldn't just be an arm or leg, hell, it wouldn't even be my body. It would need to be another human soul. ''No way! I refuse to allow any human just so I can live,'' I barked. Truth laughed, his laugh echoing off the white environment. ''No one said anything about any human being used for the toll,'' he grinned. I quirked a brow in confusion.

''When the time comes, you'll realize what you will use for the toll. When you do I will see you again,'' he said.

My eyes widened. My surroundings were beginning to fade, signaling me that I was sinking back into reality. ''Wait! Does that mean Envy and I will live? That we'll make it through this whole thing?'' I asked. Truth grinned. ''I never said that. I just said I'll be seeing you in the near future,'' he said deviously. Truth began to fade from my vision. ''In order to save what you hold dear, a toll must be made,'' his voice spoke as he drifted away.

''Al!'' a familiar voice broke me from my heavy thoughts.

I turned and gasped. I saw Edward getting dragged back into the Gate. That wasn't what shocked me though. Right in front of him was Al's body. His real human body. ''Alphonse!'' I screamed. This caught their attention. ''Sister,'' Al spoke weakly. He was so skinny, practically a walking skeleton. His nails and hair were horribly long. My eyes watered at his defeated, lifeless eyes. But he was alive, he was still hanging on. ''Al!" I made a dash to get a hold of him. Just as our fingertips brushed, thousands of hands began pulling me towards the gate with Ed. ''Al!" we screamed. ''Keep fighting Leah!'' Ed encouraged me. I nodded as I attempted to shove off the hands. I began to crawl towards my youngest brother, only to be dragged to the gate. ''Just you wait! We'll be back for you Al! I'll be back for you, that's a promise! We'll be back!'' Ed screamed as the Gate closed on us. It felt like I was suffocating for a brief moment. Like the feeling you get when you're drowning. You try to hold your breath as long as you can before it feels like your head is going to explode. Then you just open your mouth and die. My head felt like it was going to explode right now. Suddenly another light caught my attention. Before I could move a muscle I was back into reality.

I took a breath of life as I hit the stone floor. I panted, trying to regain my breath. I looked around to realize I was back in Father's lair. ''How the hell?'' I asked myself in disbelief. Being trapped in Gluttony's stomach couldn't possibly have been a dream, right? Then how the hell did we get out of it? Had I fallen asleep? Did Father bring us back somehow? My mind flooded with questions. ''It worked,'' Ed's tired voice. I looked to my left to see him and Ling tangled in something. But where was Envy? Suddenly, a deep growling noise made me jump. I turned around and gasped. A huge, green dinosaur-like creature was behind me. Thousands of faces decorated its body. It had a long tail and mismatched eyes. The thing I found most interesting was how green it was. ''Green with Envy,'' I realized. ''Envy?'' I asked. The creature looked down at me. ''Leah, it's me,'' he confirmed my thoughts. His voice was much huskier now. ''What happened to you?'' I asked softly, placing my fragile hand against his enormous snout. ''This is my other form,'' he spoke like he was ashamed. I looked into his intimidating eyes. One was completely black with a violet pupil, the other held many red pupils in one eye. ''It's alright, we're back. We're safe. That's the important thing,'' I offered a small smile. Envy nodded, smiling slightly. ''Envy? Miss Elric?'' an unfortunately familiar voice interrupted our moment. ''Oh shit,'' I muttered, grunting from the bruises I received when I hit the floor.

''Hoenheim?'' Ed asked shakily.

My eyes widened in realization. Ed hadn't met Father yet. He didn't even know who Father was. ''Brother! Sister!'' another voice made me turn my head. I brightened instantly. ''Al!'' I leaped up, tackling my brother in a huge hug. I heard him sniffling and knew that he was crying. ''I-I thought you and brother were dead,'' he stuttered. My eyes softened. ''Well we're back now. Everything is alright,'' I smiled reassuringly. He then looked at Edward and then at Envy. I knew he was silently asking if Edward had approved of Envy. Ed shakily stood to his feet and nodded reluctantly. Al then looked back down at me and nodded. I smiled. ''And I see you've brought guests,'' Father continued. ''They're my brothers,'' I stood protectively in front of Alphonse. Father quirked a brow as his eyes widened.

''He had more children? How many of you are there?'' he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. ''It's just us three,'' I muttered as he moved closer to Edward. Ed glared defiantly at Father. ''Yes, I see him in you especially,'' he said to Edward, making me go -_-. 'Gee I wonder why, I'm a girl and Al is currently a metal armor. Of course Ed looks the most like my father. Dumbass,' I thought mentally. Ed smacked Father's hands away from him. ''So I'm guessing you're the one called Father,'' Ed hissed. I began to feel uneasy. Ed was known for having a fiery temper and that was something Father definitely didn't like. However, Father just turned his attention to Ling. ''I have no use for you, Gluttony you may eat him,'' he spoke. My eyes widened. ''Wait! He's our friend! You want to make us happy right? Then don't kill him!'' I defended the prince of Xing. ''So? Your friendship with him doesn't benefit my plans in any way. Why should I care?'' Father asked. I growled. 'Asshole,' I hissed mentally. A look of realization came over Father's face. ''But I do have some use for him,'' he said. ''Like what?'' I demanded to know.

''As you know there are seven deadly sins. We used to have a Greed, but he proved to be. . . troublesome. He was disposed of,'' Father explained, approaching Ling.

I snarled in disgust. How could he destroy something he called his child? It was twisted! ''What does Ling have to do with Greed?'' I asked lowly. ''You're not seriously going to do this are you?'' Envy asked in surprise. ''We need another ally. We need a new Greed,'' Father said. Ed, Al, and mine eyes all widened in shock. ''No!'' Ed and I began fighting our way towards Ling. Envy slammed his paw onto Ed, not enough to crush him, but enough to hold him down. Gluttony held Al back. I made a dash towards Ling but was held back when Envy's tail wrapped around my waist. ''Envy! Let me go! This isn't right!'' I fought. ''Stop, I don't want you getting involved. Father isn't the kind of guy you mess with,'' Envy whispered lowly. I stopped fighting when I realized he was right. I watched as Ling willingly let Father hold Greed's stone above him. ''What are you doing you idiot?'' Ed asked. ''I need to become stronger if I'm going to be emperor of Xing. Don't stop him. I want this,'' Ling ordered. I just blinked in shock. 'That idiot is gonna get himself killed,' I thought. I cringed and looked away when I heard Ling's screams of pain.

Suddenly everything went silent. ''Ugh,'' a deeper voice replaced Ling's. My eyes opened when I saw Ling stand suddenly. ''Ling?'' I blinked, worried. Ling's eyes opened for once and I tensed when I saw they were bloody red. ''Where am I?'' a completely new voice asked. ''You're home son,'' Father answered. ''Oh hey pops,'' Ling said. ''What the hell did you do to Ling?'' I asked in shock. Ling faced me with a smirk. ''Well hello there doll face,'' he winked at me. ''L-Ling? Don't you remember me?'' I blushed at his flirtatious nature. Envy growled loudly, wrapping me close to him possessively. ''I don't know who Ling is, the names Greed sweet heart,'' ''Greed'' winked at me. ''Back of Greed, she's mine,'' Envy snarled. Greed pouted back continued to smirk at me and look me over. I narrowed my eyes at Father. ''You actually did it, you transformed Greed into Ling's body,'' I muttered. ''Yes and it worked marvelously,'' Father seemed rather pleased. His grin vanished as a new idea hit him. I quirked a brow.

Father glanced at me.

''Perhaps we have another use for you as well,'' he began.

''And what use is that?'' I snapped at him, glaring hotly.

''We need another Lust as well.''


	17. Born to Die

_**''Don't make me sad, **_

_**Don't make me cry.**_

_**Sometimes love is not enough **_

_**and the road gets rough**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**But you and I,**_

_**we were born to die.''**_

My eyes widened at Father's words. Me? Be the new Lust? I'd rather be locked in a closet with Greed or Pride! ''Not a chance,'' I growled. ''Heh, this baby as Lust? Makes perfect sense to me,'' Greed smirked. I narrowed my golden hues at him before glaring at Father who returned my glare with equal hate. ''I'm afraid it wasn't an option,'' he spoke. His gaze then shifted to Envy. ''Envy, bring her to me,'' he commanded. Envy's mismatched eyes widened slightly. I could see his internal struggle, him debating what his next move will be. He then met my gaze. ''I'm sorry,'' I swear I heard him say. My eyes widened in shock. He was going to hand me over? Just like that? Envy shifted back into his normal form, Gluttony holding back Alphonse and Greed held back Ed.

''You bastard! You're just going to betray her like that? After all she did for you?'' Ed snarled, struggling against Greed.

Envy said nothing as he gripped my upper arm, leading me towards Father. ''Leah!'' Al called. ''Al, Ed calm down, it'll be ok,'' I offered a small smile. Inside I knew I was lying, Envy was betraying me. He had made his choice. If I had my human heart I'm pretty sure it would've shattered into millions of pieces. I clenched my fists, my hurt now turning into anger. How could he do this? How can he not have the decency to look me in the eye as he was sending me away? ''Run,'' Envy whispered, making me look up at him. He sent me a look and I gasped. He was going to let me get away! ''Hurry up, pick up your feet,'' he growled, making it seem real for Father. He glanced at me one last time with his violet eyes. 'I have to leave him, it's the only way I can escape,' I concluded. I whispered an apology to my lover before I swung a fist at him. Of course my punch had no real affect on the strong Homunculus but he made it appear like I actually landed a decent punch on him. ''You little bitch,'' he growled, and even though he was just acting, the words still hurt coming from him. I turned on my heel and began to sprint towards the exit.

''Greed, Envy stop her!'' Father's voice boomed.

Greed jumped in front of me, a dangerous smirk on his face. ''Hey doll face,'' he purred. I had flashbacks of all the times Envy had called me ''doll face''. It was only then and there that I realized how much I loved it when he called me that. I frowned, lunging at the Homunculus. ''Ling, I know you're in there, snap out of it,'' I pleaded, not wanting to hurt my friend. ''It's Greed babe,'' Greed grinned, making a move to grab me. I moved out of the way, barely escaping his hold. ''Once Father turns you into Lust, how about you and me go find a nice quiet place to- ACK!'' a sword was pierced through Greed's stomach. My eyes widened when I saw a pissed off Envy behind him. He had made it look as though I had stabbed Greed just in case Father was watching. 'Go,' he mouthed. I shot him a sad look as I ran out of the lair. The tears rolled down my cheeks. ''Damn it! Damn it! Envy!'' I cried. I didn't dare stop running, not taking the chance to get caught by Greed or anyone else. I ran farther and farther away from my brothers and the love of my life. I knew Ed and Al would be ok for now, they were important for Father's plan. But Envy, what if Father had seen Envy's plan and killed him? I clenched my fists as I ran throughout the sewers, eventually finding a way out. I struggled to open the sewer lid and dragged my body out into the light. I found myself in an alley. I panted, leaning against the brick building.

''How could I leave him there?'' I whimpered, covering my face with my hands. The realization that it was extremely dangerous for me and Envy to see each other had finally hit me. The possibility that Envy was going to die because of me, killed me. ''Damn it,'' I whispered before sobbing like a child.

Envy's point of view~*~*~*~**~

Shortly after I was sure that Leah had gotten away, Scar and some little Xingnese girl had interrupted our plans as well. Secretly I was happy that they did, it distracted Father from Leah. I was now waiting for further instructions from dear old dad. ''Envy, escort our sacrifices back from where they came, Wrath will deal with them there,'' Father growled, obviously frustrated that his plans were ruined. ''Yes Father,'' I murmured. ''And Envy?'' he added, making me stop and look back at him. ''If you find that Elric girl, kill her,'' Father growled. My eyes widened. ''I thought you wanted to turn her into Lust,'' I questioned, keeping my slight fear unnoticed. ''She's becoming too much of a problem in my plans, I want her dead. She must be killed before she ruins the plan completely! If that is going to be a problem for you then please let me know so I can send Pride or Wrath to exterminate her,'' he snarled. I shook my head. ''No, it won't be an issue, I'll take care of it,'' I muttered. ''Good, be gone,'' he waved me off.

I walked with the Elric brothers, leading them out of the lair. ''How the hell could you do this?'' Ed growled. ''Leah loved you and you were going to just hand her over to Father without a fight,'' Al added angrily. I clenched my fists, trying to be patient with them. ''You two don't understand,'' I murmured, annoyed. I was still shocked about Father's orders to kill my lover, my girlfriend, my everything. ''I understand alright! We were right about you! You never loved her! You were just using her as you little toy!'' Ed snarled. WHAM! A giant dent in the concrete tunnel was now evident. My hand stung slightly from the impact but healed instantly. I turned around to face the eldest Elric brother.

''You idiot, don't you get it? I made it look like I was going to turn her in so she could escape! You think I wanted her to run away from me? No! I wanted to keep her in my arms but her dumbass got involved with me and now we're both screwed! We were idiots to even try and think we could be in a relationship together! I'm a Homunculus, we do not feel anything! She's an Alchemist, she can have a normal life! And it will be without me!'' I roared.

Edward and Alphonse remained silent, completely surprised by my outburst. I scoffed and continued leading them back to Central HQ. I would need to meet up with Leah, to tell her that we couldn't be together anymore. It was just too risky. I may try to continue my act of being a heartless murderer. But after 5 months of meeting this amazing, beautiful, tough, loving, talented, sweet human girl. . . .I knew she had changed my cruel ways. I clenched my jaw, refusing to shed tears in front of my two biggest rivals. I had to let Leah go, I had to be the one to call it off. She just couldn't get involved with me. I wouldn't be the reason she died.

Leah's point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I had managed to make it back to Central without sobbing all the way home. After showering and changing into clean clothes, I made my way to see the nurse in H.Q. I just wanted to make sure I hadn't acquired any unknown illnesses or injuries during the scuffle with the Homunculi. Faking my heart beat was slightly tricky though. I had managed to make my Philosopher stone make a thumping noise and it was enough to fool the doctor. As I answered a few questions, all I could think about was Envy. Was he ok? Was he still alive? Did Father believe him? ''Leah?'' a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked to see Riza standing in the door, a smile on her face. ''I haven't seen you here for a while! How have you been?'' she took a seat next to me on the small bed. I faked a smile. ''I've been fine, just getting checked out,'' I explained.

''Um Ms. Elric?'' the doctor came back in, holding a clipboard.

''Well am I done here?'' I smiled slightly.

''Not quite,'' the doctor said.

''Well what's wrong?'' I asked.

''Ms. Elric I think it would be best to come with me so we can go run some more tests,'' he said. Riza sent me a worried look as she accompanied me to the hospital. Just what the hell was wrong with me?

Envy's point of view~*~*~*~*~**~*~

Once I had made sure the idiots had made it back to Central alright, I made my way towards Leah's apartment. How was I going to tell her? ''Damn it, damn her, and damn Father,'' I huffed in frustration. Of course I didn't really mean to be upset with Leah, but it was partially her fault that I fell for her. I finally made it and sighed in relief when I felt her presence in her room. I let out a sigh before entering the apartment. ''Leah?'' I asked. I saw her on her couch, eyes red and puffy. I had figured she had been crying because she was worried about me and her brothers. She looked up at me with wide golden eyes.

''E-Envy,'' she whispered.

I nodded. ''What happened?'' I asked her. I then noticed a hospital bracelet on her wrist. My violet orbs widened. ''Why the hell were you in a hospital?'' I asked. She winced at my tone but remained emotionless. ''We have to talk,'' she said, her eyes getting wet with fresh tears. I quirked a brow. Had she been injured? ''Are you ok?'' I asked, taking a seat beside her. I held her chin with my hand, making her look up at me. She opened her mouth to speak before she stood up. She walked over to a white paper bag and took something out, handing it to me. She began to cry and I felt my body go numb in utter shock. I looked down at the object and the at her.

''Is this?'' I couldn't even finish my question.

She nodded, wiping her tears away.

''Envy, I'm pregnant.''

_**''Sometimes love is not enough,**_

_**And the road gets rough**_

_**I don't know why.**_

_**But you and I,**_

_**We were born to die.''**_


	18. The Last Time

_**This is the last time I'm asking you this**_

_**Put my name at the top of your list**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you why**_

_**You break my heart in the blink of an eye**_

''W-What?'' Envy asked shakily.

I nodded, feeling myself stop breathing for a moment. The only sound I had made was the pounding of my nervous heart. My hands remained fisted at my sides, shaking. Envy just stood in front of me, eyes wide and mouth open in astonishment. Tears brimmed my golden eyes but I absolutely refused to let them fall. I wasn't weak and this was the moment where I needed to show that I was strong, with or without Envy.

''Say something!'' I snapped, the anxiety killing me.

He snapped out of his daze and frowned at me.

''What do you want me to say?'' he asked, eyes narrow in annoyance.

I returned the glare. ''Anything! I'm scared, confused, and shocked! Just say something!'' I yelled.

''I'm scared too, Leah! Homunculi aren't supposed to be able to reproduce! I can't be a dad! I can't take care of another life when I can barely get out alive on my own!'' he roared, making my shoulders slump in defeat.

I stared at him, eyes watery but in a heated glare with Envy. He made it sound as though I had planned this! Like I planned to purposefully get knocked up!

''So what now?'' I asked, no emotion in my voice.

He glared at the floor, not meeting my gaze. His jaw clenched, hands in fists.

''I don't know.''

I let out a shaky sigh and relaxed my tense muscles. My glare melted away and was replaced with a sad, broken expression.

''I'm not giving it up,'' I said seriously.

His violet eyes locked with mine once more.

''What?'' he asked, surprise in his voice.

''I won't give up this baby, Envy. Whether you're a part of their life or not, I'm keeping my baby. I've lost too many things in life and I won't lose this as well. I'll find a way to take care of it on my own but I definitely won't get rid of something so beautiful,'' I said, determined.

He just stood there, completely stunned. He then turned his head, jaw clenched. He made his way to the door, opening it. My heart broke with every step he took. I wanted to beg him to stay, to stay and be a father to our baby. Instead I watched with broken eyes, my delicate hand going to my still flat stomach. I bit my lip to prevent the tears from falling. I didn't need a man in my life before Envy, and I didn't need him now that he was leaving. He froze in the doorway, turning his head to the side so he could look at me.

''Get out of here Leah. Stay hidden and don't do anything risky. This is the last time you'll see me. Take care of yourself. . take care of both of you,'' he said in a husky voice.

''Envy,'' I whispered.

He didn't look at me as he walked out the door, closing it behind him. I gasped, the tears immediately streaming down my cheeks as soon as he left. I clenched my fists, grabbing the lamp on my reading table and flinging it at the door.

''I hate you!'' I screamed. I stormed into my bedroom, ripping random pages of books. My body shook with every violent sob that escaped my mouth. I shed my clothes, turning on the hot water in my bath. Slight steam filled my small bathroom as I laid my bare body in the warm water. I cried silently, my eyes stinging from the tears. I scrubbed my body roughly. I hated the thought that Envy had touched my body, that he knew my own body as well as I did. I hated the thought that he just walked out of my life so easily. It was so easy for him to leave me pregnant with his child. My tears fell into the tub of hot water as I ceased to stop scrubbing my body. I just sighed, resting my head on the edge of the tub and closed my amber hues. 'How could he just do this?' I thought to myself. I bit my lip as the tears continued to slowly escape my closed eyes. I opened them and sniffled.

''Why was it so easy for you to leave?''

~*~*~*~*~*~Envy's point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Find myself at your door**_

_**Just like all those times before**_

_**Not quite sure how I got here**_

_**All roads lead me here**_

_**I imagine you're in your room**_

_**All alone**_

I winced when I heard her crying her eyes out. I was currently sitting outside of her apartment, listening to Leah's sobs amongst several glass objects shattering. I wanted nothing more than to run back into that apartment and hold her in my arms. 'She's having my baby,' I thought to myself in shock. My eyes watered. She was having my baby and I couldn't be a part of their lives. It was too dangerous. I wouldn't put them in danger like that. Father was determined to capture Leah. I snarled. 'He's not going anywhere near her,' I growled mentally. I sighed once I heard Leah turn on the water in the tub and submerge herself in it. ''I'm sorry Leah,'' I whispered to myself. I decided it was best to move, not wanting her to sense my stone. I found myself on the rooftop across the street, watching over her apartment to make sure no one would enter it.

The cold night air didn't bother me in the slightest as I didn't take my eyes off of the apartment for even a second. If I had made it look like I didn't care about her, it would just make it easier for Leah to move on. Maybe she could have a happy life with that damned Colonel Mustang. He cared about her, he would be a good husband and father. My fists clenched as I frowned at the thought. I wanted nothing more than to have that life with Leah. To raise our baby and live peacefully. Why was it so hard for us to be happy. I closed my eyes, resting my head against the concrete building.

''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,'' I whispered shakily. Tears streamed down my face and I was grateful no one was around to see me cry.

''I never wanted this to happen. I love you more than anything, and I would've loved our baby too. I'm so sorry I brought you into this Leah. I wish I could've told you how much I love you, that I really, honestly do love you. This whole time I was convinced I was incapable of loving something. But then your stupid butt came into my life and changed that,'' I smiled a bit, tears still falling down.

''I love you Leah, I always will. I'm sorry,'' I cried silently.

~*~*~*~Third person point of view~*~*~*~*~

Leah laid in her empty bed, her hair still wet from her bath as she stared at the window. Her eyes were swollen and red from her crying. Her throat hurt slightly from her screams and she was just tired. Little whimpers of sadness would occasionally come from her pink lips and she winced. Her small hands drifted down her slender body to her stomach. She offered a sad smile.

''I love you, I'll always love you,'' she whispered softly to the growing form in her stomach.

Envy still watched from the rooftop building. He was far enough so Leah wouldn't sense his stone but close enough to still keep watch over her. His eyes were also red from sobbing. His expression was his normal glare but there was certain sadness that wasn't there before. He sighed, frustrated.

_''Are you really just going to leave her like that?'' _a soft voice sent chills down his spine.

He whipped around, ready to attack. He froze when he saw the transparent, phantom-like form of Lust.

''L-Lust?'' he blinked in confusion and shock.

She simply smiled but it quickly faded, turning into a disapproving glare.

_''She needs you more than ever. And you broke her heart like she meant nothing to you. We both know that's a lie,'' _she said.

Envy narrowed his eyes.

''How the hell are you here? Shouldn't you be dead?'' he asked harshly. Lust simply smirked.

_''You love her, Envy,'' _she said.

''Of course I do! I wouldn't have left her if I didn't. It's too dangerous for us to be together. Especially if she's pregnant,'' he growled. Lust sent him a sympathetic look.

_''Just wait Envy. You'll know what you need to do. Everything happens for a reason,'' _Lust sighed.

Envy scoffed.

''Did you dying make you some sort of therapist or something?'' he asked. Lust smiled sadly.

_''I'm dead, not blind. I can see how you two look at each other. Just wait, something is going to happen very soon. You'll see. You'll see how much you need her. Just wait. . .,'' _Lust's voice echoed as she disappeared from Envy's sight.

Envy stood in shock. ''What the hell?'' he growled, resuming his place and watching over Leah. He blamed Lust's apparition on his lack of sleep and frustration.

Leah continued to sleep peacefully in her warm bed. Her hand was protectively placed over her stomach as she was in a deep, dreamless slumber. Dried tears could be seen slightly on her flawless cheeks. A soft violet light lit up the bedroom. Lust's soul smiled down at the sleeping alchemist. Lust's eyes drifted to the girl's stomach and her smile widened slightly.

_''Oh Leah, just wait. Everything works out in the end,'' _Lust cooed softly.

The dead Homunculus smiled at the girl's peaceful face. The violet light around her faded as Lust's ghost faded into Leah's chest, becoming one of the many souls within the woman. Leah's face twitched slightly but she didn't wake up. If anything, she felt more peaceful. A sense of comfort and protection filled the pregnant girl as she slept.

Envy continued to watch until he saw the sunrise slowly peeking over the horizon. He slowly stood, escaping into the shadows.

_**You find yourself at my door**_

_**Just like all those times before**_

_**You wear your best apology **_

_**But I was there to watch you leave**_

_**And all those times I let you in**_

_**Just for you to go again**_


End file.
